RWBY: The Fall Maiden
by MGCJoan
Summary: Null is mysteriously teleported into Remnant from Earth and soon she'll find Pyrrha isn't the only one cable of the Fall Maiden power. * Editor: @Lecarius Cover and Edited Art by @mgcjoan on Instagram Start: 19 May 2019. End:
1. Chapter I: Where Am I?

Most of the time when I fall asleep I wake up right where I left myself, safe in my bed with only the daily routine to care about, however, that was not the case when my eyes opened to a whole other place in existence.

It was red, red everywhere. Weird. My room was bland white with blue, but red? No.

My curiosity made me sit up with confusion, and a lot of it. Specially when I felt a cool breeze, soft leaves in my hands, and birds chirping randomly.

I was in a field of red trees and leaves for miles and miles, my eyes almost popped out of my face! This was not happening! Who did this? And why? Probably my stupid roommate's boyfriend again.

I sighed heavily, and when I mean heavy I mean the 'I should rethink my life' sigh. I yawned, stretched, rubbed my eyes—

"Mm, Hello?" A sheepish boy's voice asked, from behind me.

I immediately spun around and saw a blonde with white armor that looked real, as realistic as the sword hanging on his waist. He held a face of concern as he looked at me.

It was official; I was moving out of that stupid apartment and back to my parents. At least I would have peace and quiet. Oh wait, no I wouldn't.

"Who are you? And what are you doing out here?" He reminded me of Jaune Arc from RWBY, But what would a cosplayer be doing in the middle of the forest.

"Huuuuuhhh..." was all that came out, I glanced down at my clothes, literally my pjs. Well I didn't wear typical pjs, I just looked like I was wearing black pants and a shirt but with no shoes. "Why are you cosplaying?" I asked, fixing my hair.

"Huh? What's cosplay?" Man he even sounded like him... wait. No! This guy was in on the prank.

"Ok, I've had enough, Richard! I want out! I'm sick of your stupid pranks!" I yelled in the air, my anger was becoming more and more clear.

"Sorry? Who are you yelling at?" The cosplayer was a big, big puppy, but luckily I wasn't affected by puppy charm.

"This is a prank again." I huffed, folding my arms and taking my mad stance.

"Prank? Oh very funny guys, ok you got me, you can come out now." Jaune awkwardly laughed. "Guys?" He asked, unsure after a moment of silence.

"Ok I'm super confused!" I said.

"I know! Me too!" The blonde scratched in a Jaune way. "Is this a prank or not??"

"I thought you were pranking me?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"For what? I don't even want to be here! You know what let's start over!" He raised his voice. "I'm Jaune Arc, and you are?"

I'm sorry, I had to laugh. Either this guy was insane or I was dead. There was no way I was in Remant. Literally no way!

Yet I found it super hard to keep laughing like I was when something big black and noisy came from the trees.

"What? Why are you laughing?" 'Jaune' asked, puzzled by my sudden change in mood.

"What is that?" A high suspicion of "is that a Grimm????" Was becoming higher and higher by the second.

"Grimm. You need to get out of here." Jaune ordered; completely changing from puppy to guard dog. You know what, he is a puppy.

"What the actual f-!!" I was cut off by an Ursa lunging towards me with full force.

I run out of the way but immediately looked back. It was a real Grimm, a real legit Grimm from the anime. Saying wtf wasn't enough to describe the panic building up.

First of all, I'm dead, second, oh my god he wasn't lying he actually is Jaune, third; how, and fourth; what the fuck!

Jaune had to fight with him being well... himself.

"Think, Null, think!" I pulled my long hair. "Wait! Forever fall forest! That's it! Ruby and everybody are here!" I whispered to myself. "Jaune I'm gonna get help!" I yelled.

"Hurry!" He grunted through the pressure of fighting an Ursa in a shield on claw battle.

I ran as fast as possible, no longer caring about anything but Jaune, this didn't happen in the show! What do I do? Where was I going?? Damnit!!

Soon I heard a deep voice yell out "Nora." And knew exactly who it was. I shot towards them with all my energy, however I thought I'd be slower than how fast I was going.

It was like everything was racing by and I was moving even faster. Within seconds I was right on top of them. Not knowing how to stop the speed I crashed into a tree.

Without hesitation I got back up, it definitely caught all of JNPR's attention. "Jaune! He's in trouble!" I managed to blurt.

Pyrrha dropped everything; "Where?"

"This way!" I ran back, but not as fast as before, I didn't even know what I did.

When we got there Jaune was still holding it off, however his bully was also there on the ground like the show.

"Crap, crap, crap!" He began to run but the Grimm was too fast, making Jaune block the hit with his shield.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha almost whispered, seeing him fight it off alone.

When Ruby was about to prepare to kill it Pyrrha immediately stopped her and told her to wait.

As the grimm was about to deliver a blow, Pyrrha moved Jaune's shield to deflect the claw.

"Huh... what?" Ruby asked, in shock.

"How did you...?"

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained, with a smug expression.

"You can control polls." Ruby quietly wowed.

"No you dunts, it means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss bickered.

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby whispered again.

It was clear; they forgot I was there.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ruby asked, as Pyrrha was about to walk away.

"Yeah, we got to tell them what happened."

"We could... or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret." Pyrrha smiled, making me smile. Which then made me sad and scared, no one forget.

"Speaking of secrets, who are you?" Weiss turned with a head tilt and twisted lips.

Oh no, Weiss. Weiss, the Weiss, Weiss ok ok ok. Mmmmm cool down. Cool down, I am not cool, she's the ice queen. Anywho...

"My names' Null." I tried monotone but it just sounded like I was nervous.

"How did you know Jaune was in danger?" Pyrrha questioned, stepping closer along with the others.

"Where did you come from?" Weiss's crystal blue eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you have weapons?" Ruby smiled.

I sighed, them questioning me and me just tagging along with them wasn't going to work. I needed to find my level head, and someone who could help. "Look, I..." and the best option was Ozpin. "Mmm, this might sound weird and all but I need to talk with your headmaster."

After some concerned and suspicious looks; "Why?" Ruby rose (ok I'm as terrible as Yang) an eyebrow.

I sighed, long day here I come.

It was a long day, even after I found Goodwitch, luckily she took me to Beacon, but didn't exactly want me to.

By that time it was dark, the city lights of Vale lit up some of the room. It was rather dark, except for a small lamp on a desk.

There he was, writing something down on a long white sheet of paper, he let himself hide in the shadows, the gleam from his glasses still shined, however.

A chair slide, and he stood up, before I saw Ozpin's lean face I saw the shine from the small glasses.

He made eye contact, his stare seemed to see straight through me, I don't know how long we looked in each other's eyes but I could see he was tired but never showed it, he was suspicious but didn't allow that side to see day.

"Welcome to beacon, Ms.—" Ozpin's voice was exactly the same, a soothing welcoming tone. "I'm afraid I don't quite know who you are." He amused, putting up a small smile.

"My names' Null."


	2. Chapter II: Diffrent Worlds

"My names' Null." I began to do what I always did in parental moments, look at the ground and don't speak.

"Please take a seat, Ms. Null." Ozpin gave a gesture to a single black chair, placed in a pleasant position.

Each step I took I realize how there was no age to the professor's face, his skin looked soft, the white hair didn't even seem to come with age.

"How may I help you?" Ozpin casually sat back down and put his chin on folded hands.

The question what pretty much made for me, I immediately sighed and looked at the windows. They were everywhere, you would see everything, I was surprised he couldn't see Roman doing his dirty work from there.

"Mmmm…" I placed my eyes down at my sore feet, I was literally wearing slippers.

"I would usually be very concerned that a young woman came into my office at night wearing only her night wear and a few blood stains, however I'm a bit more than concerned." Ozpin softly smiled, tilting his head for me to look up at him.

I gave a small smirk back, and sighed again. "I don't know if you'll believe me or not but uh…" I looked in those green eyes, filled with curiosity and worry. I seriously didn't know what was about to happen but what the heck: "I'm not from here." I stood up, "I'm not from Remnant."

Ozpin seemed to take in just what I had said because he stared at me for quite some time, and I got to admit it was a little intimidating.

"How?" He asked, after a very long time.

"I don't know, I just woke up here." I shrugged, but inside I wasn't shaking it off, I was kinda freaking out.

"This is definitely strange…" Ozpin stroked his chin in thought.

"What should I do, Ozpin?"

"How do you know my name?" His piercing eyes snapped at me, yet still keeping their cool.

'Shit!' I thought, I would have to come up with something! I couldn't say him and everyone in remnant were from an anime. "Well in my world you're known in stories and stuff, please don't ask about it!" I looked at my hands, it felt impossible to look at those green eyes while lying.

"I see…"

"It's not what you think— I mean I can't tell you anything…!" I stuttered, trying to come up with the right words.

The air was tight, yet Ozpin gave me a puzzled expression. The room grew silent, the noise of the gears all around us, the office was huge, however, it felt small with him staring at me.

"Ms. Null, what is it you know?"

"I just said I shouldn't say anything, we might change things for the worst. I don't know, all I know is that I shouldn't be here." I changed my stature from; folded hands to panic stricken.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" Ozpin ran a finger along the rim of his coffee cup, one thing in common we had was our love of coffee. He had the same voice as ever, but if I was fooling myself he sounded more concerned than normal.

"Positive. And I don't think there's a way for me to get back." I replied, putting a hand my baggy pocket, the fact that I could be stuck in a Grimm infested world was beginning to sink in. "Well… it's not the worst that can happen, I mean it is pretty nice here." Placing my free hand to scratch my long black hair, it was really long, everyone said I needed to cut besides the normal terms but I never did and it became a habit of feeling my hair when I was thinking.

"How much do you know?" Ozpin broke my thought of living off Ren's pancakes.

"Huuu…" My hair was soft as I searched for the right words.

I looked back down at the headmaster's desk to find a death glare, who knew scarf man could pull that off. Oh who am I kidding we all knew.

Unlucky me, I'm not good with death glares from hot guys like him and gave way. "I know about the Maidens and your ability to reincarnate. That's about it though."

Ozpin let shock show as his eyebrows rose; "That's impossible."

"This whole thing is impossible, I guess I'm just gonna have to work with it." I sighed, taking a step forward, I was rather far away.

"I suppose… this might be the work of Salem." Ozpin thought out loud.

"Why would she want me here? I will literally benefit her nothing."

"You definitely know quite a lot don't you?" He gave me another look of question, making me shrug, I hadn't watched the latest volume so I guess not.

"And you're taking this very well, are you sure you're alright." Ozpin questioned, tilting his head to look at me, one thing I didn't understand was his glasses. They literally did nothing.

I smiled; "Pretty sure, to be honest, but that doesn't help." I glanced at my hair, slightly shaking my brain, I was being stupid. There I was a fan of RWBY confused and wanting to go home? Nope. I should be happy to be in Remnant, so happy I would be.

When I looked up at Ozpin he had a small smile, about what I don't know.

"How would you like to attend Beacon, Ms. Null?" He suddenly asked.

I almost flinched. "I can't, I'm twenty two."

He placed his index finger on his chin once again. "Mmm, than how would you like me to train you?"

"You sure, I've never even held a gun before." I nervously chuckled.

Ozpin (mannerly as he is) stood up, holding his jacket button. "I don't know you but I can see that you're honest and reasonable."

I smiled, yuuupp. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"He asked, puzzled.

"That you can read souls!" I finished with an even bigger smile.

Ozpin silently chuckled to himself, putting his coffee cup to his lips.

He must have notice me intentionally staring at his white mug because he had that surprised look before drinking.

"Sorry, but I didn't even get coffee today and I need it." I smiled, placing both of my hands in my pockets.

"Well, you can't have this one." Ozpin smiled back, before drinking right in front of my face.

And so Ozpin did what he said he would; he took me to a smithy, I got a really cool weapon. They looked like gauntlets, but they did so much more than snapping fingers. In fact they looked nothing like Thanos' they honestly looked like Yang's but bigger and more than guns. They could transform into knives, and when placed together one big two-hander sword. And do not forget it all together turned into a sweet bolt action rifle. Ozpin was the best.

Little did I know what would happen a few months later, later he would change my life forever. And I wasn't sure I liked the outcome.

•

[A/N: Hello, readers, it's nice to met all of you and the fact that you've taken the time to read the Fall Maiden means a lot! It mean even more if I heard when you thought and suggests on how to make it better. Oh well, see ya next time.3]


	3. Chapter III: “Surprised?”

"Hold nothing back!" Ozpin warned, posing his two feet together and right hand formally holding his cane.

After a few months of training I knew better than to underestimate anyone I fought, he made sure I knew that. And I would be a total fool to assume he had slow reflexes, Ozpin hadn't actually fought me yet so it was surprising when he offered but who was I to refuse?

I took a wide boxer's stance and got prepared.

"Remember Null, patience is one of your greatest allies in battle, not just force or your semblance, there is no shame in retreating to fight another day." Ozpin was somewhat of a quiet guy, and the more I hung out with him I realized how young he looked. So my picture of a wise, long lecture, old man began to fade. Quickly.

Although he did talk a lot once he did open those lips.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ozpin, what is your semblance?" I tilted my head a bit, both of us keeping our stances.

He only gave a playful smirk, I could see it clearly through the dim yellow light. It was odd but fall colors began to follow around me. My clothes were grey, dark red and gold.

Ozpin had been training me privately in a big abandoned building next to the school, however, it was rather nice, it looked like the cafe in Beacon. Mmm bacon...

No! No food, this shit is serious!

Oz had perfect posture, yes definitely more perfect than Wiess, her foot was too far back.

I took a deep breath, making sure to look him in the eye instead of where I would strike, he taught me early on that my eyes were everything in a fight.

Ozpin's emerald eyes stayed on me as well, such a damned good poker face. I could never tell what he was thinking. If he was mad at me or just unfazed. It was getting on my nerves, I could read people like books but not him.

Anyways, poker face, poker face, poker face, and... charge.

I launched towards Ozpin and immediately shifted to his right. My gauntlets would change from wrist guns to full on swords in seconds. I quickly hit the button and swung one golden sword through the air extending its segments into a whip like form while grasping the other unextended sword tightly in my left hand.

Ozpin backed away, taking a fencing stance, dodging the whip like weapon in my right hand, it's segments scratching the ground as it passed over it.

"Think before you strike, Null!" Still teaching in a fight. So like him.

I snatched my right hand weapon collapsing it into sword mode and took my stance again, "Are you going to dodge this whole fight?" I sighed.

Oz smirked again. I sighed, again. "I see." He was gonna tire me out. Great, just great.

And just like I thought, after a ton of weaving, faints, dodges and running in a cool way, he got my energy down so low I was huffing and puffing instead of attacking.

"My, my, you are a quick learner." He quipped as he held his can to my neck, I had fallen and when a man stands over you there only a few things you can think. He than knelt one knee at my waist and got closer.

Without knowing it I started getting red and avoided eye contact, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Most fighters would have Fallen long ago, good work." And with that he suddenly pulled out a cup of coffee.

"Wait, seriously????" I screeched through my blush.

He only snickered and stood up like nothing.

This man was playing with my damn feelings! Being like that than flashing coffee in front of my eyes, I had no appetite for anything after that stunt!

Oh yeah, yeah, and after all that, reaches out a hand for me with that smug look! What the hell was he? All those years of living give him the ability to mess with a someone's feelings?? Pick one god damnit!!

I'm never gonna get use to him.

It was sundown when Goodwich called me on my scroll, I was doing my usual of laying around near Ozpin's side of the academy. She told me to go to Ozpin's office as soon as possible And so I did. Though I had no idea how it would affect me. How I and Cinder would be tightened like a knot.

Hands in my pockets I entered a sun bursted room, Ozpin's desk along with the gears shaded it a bit, rather bright.

"Good, you're here, please sit."

There were two other people there, Goodwitch and one who put a smile on my face. Qrow had his hands in his pockets as well, a tired expression, however curiosity was written all over him. It was then I was getting nervous.

I sat down in the same chair I sat in about Three months before, though the dread would be much worse.

"Null, this is Qrow, he is a huntsmen and an old time friend." I slightly turned to see Qrow had sat on Ozpin's desk, he nodded his head as a hello.

"Qrow this is-" Ozpin was about to introduce me.

"Enough with that, Oz here already told me everything about you." Qrow interrupted, grabbing his flask from his pocket and quickly drank. "And frankly it makes no sense, why you're here." He let off a smirk, making me slightly smile through my nerves.

"He told you everything?" I asked, not bothered just curious.

"Yeah, why not?" Qrow lazily replied.

"Well, now that we've decided that, Null we have something to tell you." Ozpin put his cup down and folded his pale hands.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel butterflies, what could be this bad? I began to tap my toes, reaching to feel my hair.

"Oh come on, tell the poor girl already, you owe her that much." Qrow said, taking another sip.

There was silence before Ozpin sighed remotely fixed his glasses and peered in my eyes as if the next thing he would say would be the worst news in my life. "Null, are you familiar with the maidens?" His voice held no emotions, only his eyes, even than it was still hard to read.

"Yeah." I nodded my head, making my brown hair shift off my shoulders.

"Oum, she does know a lot." Qrow bobbled his head, looking over at the professor.

"Well, than you know of the fall maiden?" He was beating around the bush, making things worse and even more nerve wrecking.

I quickly nodded my head in agreement.

"What if I was to tell you that when you first walked through that door I could sense that very magic within you." That was not a question, and if it was it wasn't one I could say no to.

"I'd say; you have the wrong girl." I practically whispered, Pyrra was the fall maiden not me. And if I was, what would that mean? I would be connected with Cinder! Most likely die in that battle, if Pyrra died there would be absolutely no way I would survive! "I can't be...!" I stood up, staring at Oz, he was no longer looking at me. I don't know why though, it's not like he knew what would happen.

"Hey, take it easy there." Qrow patted my shoulder, "it's not all that bad."

Somehow I couldn't feel the least happy about it, I had just gotten to Remnant and now I would have to say goodbye? I was just getting used to it, used to the people in it. Ozpin averted eye contact, making a pit in my stomach feel heavier, It was like he was asking me to die!

I didn't even know how I got there or how it worked, what if I died in Remnant then I died for real. It wasn't something I wanted to play with either.

"Surprised?" Qrow rose an eyebrow.

"Oz, you sure?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Positive." He shot an ice cold look, sitting back.

Trying to calm my mind I took a step away, "I'll be thinking about it if you don't mind."

"Not at all, take your time, Null." Oz quietly replied, my footsteps ringing above his words.

With heavy feet I went in the elevator and pushed the bottom floor, I had to think this through with a clear mind and a walk would do just that. Little did I know who I would meet on that walk.

[A/N: Hey reader, so they're are 2 maybe 3 possible romances in this book, Null x Ozpin (I cant make up my mind in which is canon, it depends on what happens in the show.) Roman Torchwick x Null and just maybe Wiess x Null. I'm trying so hard not to make the Ozpin part feel like an anime of old man x young girl with problems kinda thing. I'm trying to make it more like Charles from Let's play, I don't know if you read webtoon (you should!) Anyways bye, thank u for reading!]


	4. Chapter IIII: “Put em up, gorgeous”

I was wondering where my feet would stop, where my head would stop hurting, however it wasn't quitting just get. The city lights of Vale reflecting a yellow on my face, felt normal, only for the noises, it was late, there was no sound. That's why after awhile of nothing, I was surprised to hear quick footsteps along with a click.

"Put em up, gorgeous." A smooth, witty voice said, sounding like he was smiling. I'd recognize that amusing voice anywhere, I smirked and turned around.

And there he was, I wanted to laugh at Roman, just wow. I have to admit he's got the prettiest face from all the criminals, but better was his attitude, my mood was already turning.

"Wander too far from home or something?" He tilted his head, giving me a look to my head to the toes, his cane back on its typical position.

"I'm not a student." I smiled, slightly shaking my head, luckily I brought my gantlets cuz we all know where this is going.

"Oh good, whooo!" He smiled, leaning on the cane and holding his chest in relief. "Cuz that would make me thinking you're drop gorgeous legal and make the next illegal thing I'm about to do more interesting." His eyes didn't get dark, nope nothing, he just kept that sly smirk, peering in my eyes.

His eyes were so damn bright green, were they fake?? His makeup looked like a kpop idol's, the eyeliner, they was so much of it. Perfectly formed orange hair,

"Unless you want to do this the easy way." Roman Torchwick's voice got low and more amused, stepping closer, twirling his cane.

"That does sound nice coming from you..." I don't know if it was me but he smiled more, "but the easy way is always too good to be true." I immediately hit the button to change the gauntlets to a sword in my right while keeping the other a gun.

"Oh, gorgeous, I hate when we fight." He shifted his shoulder and acted worn out, lazily stepping away from leaning on the cane.

I silently laughed, shaking my head.

"This would have never happened if you'd stay out of trouble like I told you."

"Oh, but gorgeous you know I can't." He suddenly raised the cane to shoot.

I kicked it away with the back of my foot, and shot at him, which did nothing when he dodged the bullet.

Roman lunged with the cane like a sword, I blocked it with my sword and quickly changed the other gauntlet to a whip and swung it towards him.

He grunted and after his attack that I easily blocked I saw that I had left a small cut on his left cheek. He seemed a bit pissed but somehow said nothing. "Can't we just work this out?"

I spoke too soon.

I shot another bullet and so did he, it seem like practice to be honest he felt held back. Using him as a big punching bag was fun and I did enjoy meeting him, it actually was helping.

Again and again until I kicked his cane away, he immediately lunged for it with all his weight. I shot at it but he had already grabbed it, I switched to swords and struck at Roman who was barely getting back up.

It turned into a clash as he blocked it, he was strong under that coat, that was for sure, his whole body moving up in the clash.

I had to take this part seriously, I pushed myself more and as soon as he was winning he was losing, steadily moving back down.

"Ha, I guess you prefer to be on top." He quipped, a smiled curled back quietly faded, this time his eyes turned a bit dark, clearly thinking about winning.

Suddenly a foot struck behind my foot and sent me to the street, the convenience store we stood in front looked like a blur as I tumbled.

"But I like the top more." He stood over me, ready to shoot.

Wait, this cant be it, I wasn't about to get killed by Roman Torchwick! The Roman, no! I was going to be the fall maiden, I was going to go places. It was time to stop playing and win.

"Such a shame." Roman huffed, cocking his cane.

As soon as he was about to shoot I used my semblance, turning invisible and rushing both of us to the wall of the store. (Leaving behind brown feathers.)

Roman gave a quick laugh, not moving as I felt his shoulders. "You know with you this close, what will people think?" He playfully smiled.

I shook my head with a smile, "I don't feel like killing right now so why don't you just leave?" I let go of his white coat and took a step back.

"Alright, Thanks, gorgeous." Roman almost whispered, looking only at my eyes. "You have the most mesmerizing fire red eyes." Roman let out, a different kind of smile formed.

I had received a lot of compliments on my rare eyes but somehow his comment really stuck out, making my stomach turn and my ears draw red.

As we turned I realized all of Roman's men were standing all around us, giving me death glares.

"Alright, I'm out!" Roman gave me a bow, twirling around and tossing the cane in the air before catching it and walking away his style.

As they were all leaving I smiled, somehow that was exactly what I needed and somehow Roman didn't kill me. I chuckled again, amused with the whole situation.

I suddenly felt better about the fall maiden and it's power, I sighed, hoping Ozpin wouldn't kill me for being out all night.

[A/N: Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts.33]


	5. Chapter V: Maiden part I

When I got back it was just about daybreak, sun shining a raw feeling.

I had finally made it back to Beacon, my legs felt shaky and my whole body was sore from the fight with Roman.

A figure stood out, looking at the sunrise from the heliport, I squinted and saw it was none other than Ozpin.

"Ozpin?" I asked, walking towards him.

He gave a warm smile, "Good morning, Null, I'm surprised to see you up at this hour." He turned back to the beautifully harmonious colors.

"What ya doing?" I tried to ignore the fact that he thought I was there the whole time.

"Despite how many times I've seen this, I still enjoy it." He let out a quiet sigh, his white hair shined pink clashing with yellow, beaming beautifully.

I rose an eyebrow, surprised of how short of a answer that was so I decided to tell him why I wanted to talk to him. "Oz…" I waited for a response to make sure he was attentive.

Ozpin shifted his emerald eyes to mine, along with a small hum.

"About the fall maiden…" I averted my eyes to daybreak's comfortable warmth. "I decided I'll do it." I let out, sighing to myself, it was off my chest. Although Ozpin's expression only deepened.

"I must warn you this is a burden, Null, one that you'll have your whole life, it will affect everything you do and who are around you." From the corner of my eye I saw him still looking at me, clearly getting the point across.

"I know, I know, but it's better me than the one who tried to take the power." I sighed, suddenly realizing I just gave away more information.

"You know who took it?" Ozpin ignored that I already knew about Fall's state and when straight to Cinder.

I couldn't tell him it was Cinder, imagine how much I'd change and how bad it might be. Salem might throw a full on attack or… or… flashpoint, man!!

"I can't say…" I shifted my eyes to my brown boots, hoping he let it go.

"Null, please, the identity of these people who did this would help us in multiple ways, you must tell me!" His voice became tense and he moved to stand in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulder.

Even if we were the same height he seemed to tower above me, he had a whole other presence demanding respect.

"I can't, Ozpin." I removed his hands and began to walk away, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Than what comes next is on your head." Oz stated, making me turn around.

"I know, and I'll pay for it, but that's life." I turned back from a worried Ozpin and back to my room, ready to take any kind of sleep.

I could change so much, taking out Cinder and Roman before they even do anything, stopping Phyrra from dying, stopping Penny from dying, stopping Roman from dying, stopping Qrow from trusting Lionheart, I could stop so much and yet I felt like I had to turn a blind eye. Just think about what would happen if something in a timeline is broken, it tries to fix itself.

Ok, ok maybe I was watching too much Flash but I could never disagree with Reverse Flash and literally everyone around Barry about the timeline.

After a long needed sleep a heavy knock shook my door, I yawned and slowly opened the door to see Qrow leaning on the wall.

"Took you long enough, come on, Ozpin wants you." He said and immediately put his hands in his pockets and walked to the elevator.

I shut the door and followed.

When we were in the elevator I noticed Qrow didn't hit any floor he hit the basement.

I gulped, but better sooner than late.

It was the same as the show, when the doors open there stood Ozpin and Goodwitch with long faces.

We stepped off and yet it seemed like time had paused, Ozpin looked like he didn't trust me, and he must have told Goodwitch.

"Can we hurry this up, I have nieces to get to." Qrow broke a silence that send my mind in different places.

What was Ozpin thinking with that stoic face?

"Null, describe the Fall Maiden and her attacker to Qrow." Ozpin suddenly asked.

I was puzzled but didn't say no; "Dark skin, I forget the eyes, short brown hair, and her attackers; black short hair, pale skin for two of them—" as I continued I saw Qrow in shock, "one had grey hair and fake legs… wait why are you asking me this?" I turned to Ozpin.

"Or I should be asking you the real reason how you know all this." His eyes were full of caution and doubt and it suddenly hit me what he was thinking.

"Oum, how do you know all that??" Qrow narrowed his eyes, giving me a side eye.

"I… cant say." I clenched my hands, beginning to get the picture.

"Can't say? There is a lot you can't say."

"What are you getting at, Oz?" I asked, becoming nervous.

"That you might be working with Salem. That you know too much."

"It would make perfect sense." Goodwitch added, not so good anymore.

"I was telling the truth!" I defended, tightening my fingers in my palms.

"Were you really?" Qrow stood in front of me, towering over me like I was tiny.

"Does she look like any of the Fall Maiden's attacker's?" Ozpin questioned Qrow.

"Not that I know of, but we don't know how many people she may be working with. And intel told me they were quite a few." Qrow began to walk towards me, backing me to the wall.

"I would never work with her! Ozpin, please believe me! Everything that I've said has been true, please!" That wasn't enough to convince them. "One night I went to sleep and woke up in the middle of a red forest, in my world this world is a story! That's how I know these things, but telling y'all what will happen might change them! Please believe me!"

"You really think telling us a crazy bed time story will help you? You got one thing coming, sister!" Qrow only drew closer, I had no place to go. Defending myself would make me look guilty, I definitely was in a rough spot.


	6. Chapter VI: Maiden part II

"Qrow, enough." Ozpin's voice rang in the hall— to my relief.

I sighed, however, knowing I wasn't quite off the hook.

Ozpin then walked pass Qrow and stood straight in front of me. "There's not much to let us trust you, however, we don't have much of a choice."

"Oz... you can't...!" Goodwitch broke in.

"I'm like I've been saying, I'm telling the truth!" I was starting to get... well frustrated was not the right word.

"This way." Ozpin suddenly turned and began to walk down the long bleak hallway.

Qrow shot me a suspicious look before continuing, making sure I was up front.

The walk was so silent, only our shoes made noise as Ozpin took me to the Fall Maiden. There she was, the same as in the show, in a glass compartment asleep.

Somehow I felt bad for her, I didn't even know if I could help her, not let her die.

I didn't know but Ozpin, Goodwitch and Qrow were studying me like hawks, seeing every emotion.

"Will she live?" I asked after even more silence.

"Don't you know, or your almighty knowledge run out yet?" Qrow scoffed, leaning to my height.

No one answered my question, only continuing to stare at me. I walked closer to Fall, she was beaten, and I wanted to help but how?

I was searching for some kind of feeling, any connection but I guess that's not how it works, than again... did I really want this?

"How do you know I can take the power?" I turned back to Ozpin, who seemed in thought.

"I could feel a familiar feeling as before."

"Then let's do this." I sighed, if I took the power I could train, I would be prepared for Cinder and Pyrrha would never die.

"Why so hasty, Null?" Qrow scowled.

"Because Pyrrha Nikos will die if I don't get this power instead of her."

"What?" Qrow questioned, not knowing about what I was saying.

Although Ozpin was the opposite, he only seemed amused. "We will try than."

"You're really gonna give that kind of power to someone who might just be working with Her?" Qrow asked, while Goodwitch gave me a dirty look.

"Because someone she'd work with wouldn't know the future." Ozpin mused, rubbing his chin, staring into my ember eyes.

"And how do you know she isn't spitting out random names she's heard?" Goodwitch frowned, stepping forward, a hand on her left hip.

"Because Pyrrha Nikos is a fall maiden candidate, I would have chosen her if Null here hadn't arrived. And I'm the only one who knows that." Ozpin stepped forward with a sincere expression. "Are you ready?"

"A huh." I nodded.

I took a deep breath, walking to the other compartment and slowly stepping in.

Goodwitch shut the door, I could still hear them but rather faint. "Are you sure about this, Ozpin?" She asked with concern.

"What other options do we have? The Fall maiden may be dying." Ozpin sighed, putting a hand in his pocket.

"We have no idea this will react with you so be ready." Goodwitch warned, I took another deep breath, ready for anything.

However, the butterfly's in my stomach and shaking hands would beg to differ.

After studying all of their faces of worry and caution I closed my eyes, hearing some kind of tech turning on.

As soon as it seemed stronger I yelped, a sudden searing pain hit all over. It had no place to see where it came from, it hurt all over. I shut my eyes hoping it would be over soon.

"Ozpin, they're both failing!" Through the burning I still heard Goodwitch snarl.

"Oz!!" Qrow yelled like a warning.

"It's working, Qrow!"

"You're going to kill them both!"

"A little longer!"

"That's it!"

Somehow my eyes opened without me wanting them to and a fire laced my right eye. My hands turned to fists, feeling an overwhelming power I turned my body.

"Turn it off!" I managed to scream, yelling out everything I had. Everything felt on fire, especially my throat.

The machine stopped and the waves of fire stopped, however, leaving the pain.

As soon as the door opened I collapsed out and onto the cold floor. Heavily breathing and shaking I tried to stand up. Goodwitch quickly ran to help me.

"Great Oz, she's dead!" I could barely hear, I thought it was because of the glass but everything was blurry and foggy.

As Goodwitch held my elbow I stumbled into Ozpin, clapping my arms around him. He was the only one in the room who I got to really know, the only one who stuck out their neck for me. The only one I felt I could lean on.

I was shaking and weak, Ozpin was very hesitant but still put his arms around me gently. I was nowhere near feeling ok, I had just killed the Fall maiden and taken her powers— nonetheless, Ozpin's hold helped in a way. I wanted to stay there, but I knew it would never be like this again.

[A/N: Thanks everyone!! I'll try to update as much as possible.]


	7. Chapter VII: Owly

The sky was a dark red as I made my way through the city. Was I looking for someone? Maybe... Was it Roman... maybe...

I had no idea where to look for a crimelord, or when to look, nonetheless, I walked through the darker shaded side of Vale. It wasn't that long before I ran into a familiar place, it was the club Yang took the blue haired dude to.

I shrugged and began to walk in. Surprisingly they let me in. It was much more packed than the time in the show. Many people were dancing, red lights waving and flashing, guards here and there, and the music was much more clubby.

I walked over to the bar, I hadn't had a drink in forever! All Oz drank was coffee. Coffee in the morning, coffee in lunch, coffee in the evening, coffee at midnight, coffee at the end of the world.

I felt a bit awkward, no one there had weapons or dressed the way I was. So it wasn't shocking when the bartender rose an eyebrow at my sight.

He quickly gave me my drink and left, I sighed and drank. It felt so relieving compared to what had just happened.

It had been about a week, not much had happened with me besides Goodwitch watching me like a hawk, Qrow left to investigate something but told Oz and Goodwitch to tell him if I did anything unusual. Meanwhile Ozpin seemed more concerned for me and my wellbeing, which after the whole trust thing I was a bit surprised. Though I don't hold anything against them, they're just being careful and who am I to think they'd actually believe my tall tale?

"What ya doing here, Owly?" That voice asked, you know the one, Roman's.

I spun my chair around, leaving my drink in hand, a smirk already plastered on. "Nothing much." Looking for Roman was accomplished as I looked in those overly green eyes of his.

He didn't say anything, only continued to smile as he pulled in a chair next to me. "Oh where are my manners?" He charmed; "may I sit here?" He tilted his head, making him all the more lovable.

"Sure." I shrugged, drinking more.

"Just sure? I'm hurt. I put in a lot of effort you know." Roman teased, putting a hand on his heart as if it was aching.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, baby boo, Romey!" I giggled, glass still in hand, moving my hands close to my cheeks.

He chuckled a bit before ordering his own drink.

"So 'Owly' huh?" I rose an eyebrow, nudging at him.

"'Sure.'" He grinned.

I bobbed my head, letting my empty glass down. "Oh come on."

"You're semblance reminds me of an owl. And a charming woman as you are never tells a guy like me her name." Roman said, placing those green eyes on mine.

"Well my name is Null, I don't know yours either." As I spoke I remember in this world I wouldn't so decided to play along.

"Roman Torchwick at your service, lord of pretty much everything criminal." A huge smile graced his cheeks, his hair seeming even redder in the red lights.

"Such big titles, I'm so scared." I fake trembled.

Roman tapped my shoulder, making me light up; "Want to get out of here?" He whispered in my ear, I could feel his breath through my hair as he pulled away.

I soon followed him outside and into a staircase leading to the roof of the club.

If someone had told me I would be on a roof with Roman Torchwick in a few months I would have done all I could to laugh or throw them in a chochooos nest but now. Now things were way different.

A huge part of me hoped Roman hadn't told Cinder about me and that I had gone completely unnoticed but than another side kicked in. A part saying this was some kind of trap cuz even I though looked pretty in Remnant, pretty wasn't enough to stop Roman from a fat paycheck.

However as soon as I saw the roof I realized it was nothing like what I thought. No Cinder and team waiting to kill me, nope. It was very peaceful and rather beautiful, it was plain grey, a typical roof except for nice yellow lights hung here and there.

I could see the skyline from where we stood, Roman sat on machinery and patted it like it was a couch, urging me to sit next to him. I did and immediately felt how high up we were.

I had been higher in skyscrapers or Ozpin's office but not outside, making my toes feel weird and my whole body tensed.

"You alright? You look pale." I heard a different voice in Roman, warmer than usual.

"Yeah, just never been this high before."

"Mm, not high enough. I guess I'm just greedy." He shrugged leaning back on his arms, nearly laying down.

I noticed he had his eyes fixed on Vale, I guess it was pretty in a way, the lights and buildings colliding together. "Beautiful city huh?" I asked.

"Sure, If you like. You want it? I own it." He grinned, changing his eyes to me gaining a scoff.

"Yeah right." I shook my head, "I don't want a city or money or anything really." I grew more quiet, there wasn't much noise but the faint music from the club, although I could hear my feet hit metal as I softly swung them.

"That's a bold statement. Alright than, what is it you want?" Roman tilts his black hat up to look at me in a lazy manner.

"What do you want?" I turned the question around.

"At the moment: you." He casually

stated making me blush with a short laugh, looking back at Vale.

"So cheesy." I smiled, lowering my chin to look at my shoes.

"You know; I can't help but wonder who are you and where do you come from." A delicate breeze began to blow, swaying Roman's orange hair.

"Figure it out." I smirked.

"Such a tease. Mmm..." He stared at me intently, "You're beautiful for one. You're a mercenary?" He pointed a gloved finger at me.

I only chuckled and shook my head.

"You're an assassin who uses her long hair as a weapon." He blurt out, smiling even more.

I laughed at his beliefs, how would that even happen? Shaking my head again.

"You're a traveler...?" He winced, not really suspecting it to be right.

I nodded my head that time with a hum. In a way I was a traveler.

"So when are you gonna stop?" Roman wasn't hiding any emotions, sounding extremely curious

"When I find something worth staying for I guess."

"Mmm just make sure not to fly away without me." Roman's voice grew lower and more peaceful, the breeze felt so welcoming, and soon a comfortable silence grew.

"...yeah..." I leaned on an elbow, a bit closer to Roman. It was so calm and tranquil, I hadn't been this relaxed in awhile. I sighed it felt like I could do this for quite sometime before getting tired. It seemed I could stay next to Roman for as long as we wanted.

However, the world wouldn't let us as we heard foot steps climbing up the roof and stop at the edge of the entrance.

"What?!" Roman suddenly snapped, aggressively turning his head at the guard.

It was a bit surprising and a complete mood change from peaceful and charming, making me jump a little. Although I didn't let Roman see that.

"Well, it's about you know who..." the guard mumbled, clearly intimidated.

"If it's not one thing it's another!" Roman hissed, grabbing his cane off the floor and standing above me. "I have to go, but you know where to find me. I'd like to see you again, gorgeous." With that he eased his way to the stairs.

"Sure." I smirked, keeping my place.

"Again with the 'sure.'" He ranted, bobbing his head, making his orange hair wave away from his face.

"Bye! I'll come back!" I waved with a smile, making him give the purest boyish beam of light I had seen in him. Twirling his cane before taking his exit. He was so extra.


	8. Chapter VIII: Silence in the Library

The next day was draggy, I was going up to Ozpin, although it wasn't typical as the door opened I saw a man in white standing in front of Ozpin's desk.

It was Ironwood, I sighed. Last time I saw him he was all; "Good god, Ozpin! you did that without me? Something could have went horribly wrong!" Ironwood snarled at a calm Oz.

Kind of a pain in my ass. I sighed and stepped in.

"Ah, there she is now." Ozpin nudged a hand in my direction. "As you can see she is perfectly safe."

"Uh... hi." I waved.

"Miss Null, I hope you realize how valuable you are to all of Remnant." Ironwood stepped a bit closer to me, clearly going somewhere with this.

"You don't need to remind me." I scoffed, I was wanting to hang with Oz or Roman. I didn't ask for Ironwood. Always so tense.

"Perhaps you do, but then again my soldiers said they saw someone coming late into beacon last night with your description. I know better, it was the fall maiden." Ironwood finished, narrowing his brown eyes on mine.

"Tsk." I sighed, folding my arms. Was I a child to him? To them?

"Null, do you have something to say?" Ozpin titled his head from Ironwood to me, still sitting down.

"Should I call Qrow?" Goodwitch immediately stepped in making me make another tsk.

Ozpin lifted a hand for her not to, not looking at anyone but me. His stare would be intoxicating.

"I was just going out for a midnight walk, what's the big deal? Just around Vale downtown. It's not that big a deal." I shrugged, arms still crossed.

"See." Oz directed at Ironwood. Making him sigh and rub his forehead.

"You still trust her?" Goodwitch questioned, completely ignoring the fact that we were in the same room.

"Of course." Ozpin almost smiled, a different kind of stare came to his eyes.

I smiled, someone in Remnant finally trusted me.

Thinking about it I was living it up in Beacon. Oz gave me a big room all to myself, a big bed, big everything really. It had great access to the gardens and all of Ozpin's personal places so we tended to hang out a lot.

So it wasn't surprising that night when we were both at the library I read a paperback book with him, casually laying head in his shoulder as he kept the novel in his lap.

It was quite and peaceful, smell of coffee and smoked wood making it even more welcoming.

"Null?" Ozpin asked, moving a little to look at my hovered face. "Are you still reading?"

"Silence in the library." I smiled, Turning the page, continuing to scroll my eyes down the well placed words.

"I'm sorry about Ironwood, he can be too..." Ozpin began to say.

"Controlling?" I finished, no longer reading.

"...yes..."

"Oh forget him." I snuggled closer to Oz, normally I wouldn't do something like that but Ozpin was always so cuddly. "You want to go out into Vale?" I asked, peering up in his green eyes.

He only sighed; "Null, please stop..." those green eyes grew distant, cold even.

"Oh come on, stop acting like an old man." I smiled, trying to convince him.

"I'm sorry, but I said no." Ozpin stood up, grabbed his cane and began to walk to the door.

"But why?" I asked in a bored tone, staying there.

He stopped at the big doorway, it was rather far away, however, I still heard his light bitterness; "If you know as much as you do than you're well aware." He didn't hold his head high or his tone, he was different, downcast maybe. "Goodnight, try to get some sleep."

I actually didn't know, all I had watched was Volume 5, up to that point I'm blank. Maybe he was referring to his age, I don't know but I must have upset him.

I sighed, even if I thought it was boring I knew to savor these moments because I wouldn't have them again.


	9. Chap VIIII: I’m not a damsel in distress

Soon was the dance everyone went to, except me. I thought about stopping Cinder but that would help no one. She would just find out about me and start making plans and I planned to stay in the shadows for as long as possible.

I was up on the roof of Ozpin's mansion, the city lights of Vale were so beautiful, I seemed to be staring at them a lot lately. A thought ran in my head, but I couldn't. I just couldn't, I was apparently being watched by Ironwood. Nothing creepy about that. If I was going to get to Roman it would have to be super assassins creed level.

I looked under the roof, at the end of Ozpin's house. There was two guards there, they had Ironwood written all over them. Although it would take a lot to keep me from going to see Roman.

With a fast but quiet start I used my semblance and teleported off the roof into the outside garden. Once there I carefully tiptoed away to the exit and avoided all cameras in the campus by flashing by all of them. It would probably just look like some brown bird was shooting by.

Once in Vale it was no problem finding Roman's usual hide out. I can't imagine going there if I hadn't lost Ironwood's guards, it would look like I'm working with Roman. Ha. He doesn't even know who I am and if I didn't know almost everything I wouldn't know who he was either.

"Well, well, you miss me already?" Oh yeah, already way better than going to a party. Roman swung his cane around his finger, stepping towards me with a grin that said everything.

I smiled and put a hand on my hips; "Hi to you to. Would it hurt to just say hi first?" I chuckled.

He stopped in his tracks, however still rather close. "Oh I'm sorry, sweetie, hi." He peered down at me with the most amused eyes. "Can we go somewhere else? Clubs only remind me of business."

Roman and I went back to the same place, overseeing the city I never thought I'd see with my own eyes. Definitely better graphics.

"Did I ever tell you about that time I killed a giant Grimm?" Roman smirked, making me shake my head in disbelief. That went on for sometime.

It was funny to watch him throw stories out of proportion, earning a; "I bet." From me. "You're such a good fighter, Roman." I smiled, he ate it all up. "But even you're sensitive." I cackled at the thought of what I was about to do.

"How?" He rose an eyebrow, suspecting something from my mischievous face.

"Like if I..." I really wanted to laugh, quickly moving my hands towards him. "If I took this off!" I than gave a huge laugh as I snatched Roman's hat from his orange hair.

He immediately gasped and snapped for it back. Clearly annoyed but a slight smile was fighting to show as he kept reaching for it.

"Look at you! You're such a damsel in distress." I busted out laughing, teleporting away, leaving him reaching for brown feathers.

"I Am Not a Damsel in Distress!" Roman blurt out sending me to give a heavy laugh. Feathers were all in his hair and mouth.

"That's what every damsels says! It's ok though, I'd still love you." I gave a kissing face, putting his hat behind my back. Totally teasing him.

Roman suddenly turned a slight pink, making me snicker. He looked so cute with his hat off, orange hair freestyle in the wind, down feathers everywhere they pleased. It really was a pretty sight.

He than charged towards me with a jump. I used my semblance and teleported back to where we sat, pinning him down.

He was so beautiful, a perfectly straight nose, soft lips, the brightest green eyes you'd see. His lips were pink and seemed so gentle, they looked so teasing, I wanted to be anything but gentle to them.

Roman and I weren't in our usual jackets, he let his black dress shirt lose, showing off all the muscular areas of him, his jawline, neck, his arms. If he wasn't a tease I don't know what was.

Without knowing it my grip on his black hat loosened and he firmly grabbed it, kicking my foot and turning me around— pinning me instead of him against the wall. All while putting that hat back on. The widest grin I had seen plastered on, clearly pleased with himself. "How's that for a 'damsel?'" His voice was rather low and his eyes turning from mine to my lips.

'Just imagine if Ironwood saw this' was somehow running in my mind.

He lightly chuckled with himself before letting me go, I mentally sighed. Kissing Roman would be kinda fun.

"Roman?" I asked, making him turn around from looking at Vale. "What's your semblance?" I finished.

His eyes fell, they were bright and rather content till I asked, making me regret it immediately.

"I don't have one."

"Huh?" I squinted, how do you not have a semblance?

"I was raised on the streets, Owl, I had nothing and took what I could, I never had training in a semblance, never found it." Roman folded his arms, the breeze swaying his shirt.

"Oh. Well I'm impressed, you've done all this without a semblance against people with them, that's amazing honestly." I said, not really knowing what to do with my hands, eventually just messing with my hair.

"You mean that?" Roman turned to me, his gaze only look for approval. I never thought he'd be this way, but it was pretty clear even he needed a helping hand. Even he felt lonely and definitely felt out of place or a failure. I never thought I could relate with him, but apparently I could.

"Yeah, I do." On earth, my life was the most boring thing, with nothing to live for, none seemed to actually care about me or trust me. But here... here was a different story all together. "I uh, never had anyone really, to tell me they liked what I did or just even have an exciting life. I'm glad I came to Vale, I'm glad I met you." I tried to smile, but the years of tiring numbness and depression seemed to be fighting back.

Roman grinned, not just any old grin, this one was different, like he was happy to hear that, I still didn't know if I could actually trust him with who I was in this world or if this wasn't a big trap, but he definitely changed my mind every time I met him.

He was so different than how I thought a joking crime Lord would be, I only saw the fun rebel, but there was more than that deep down and I only wanted to know more.

"Oh by the way, I'm gonna be gone for a little while. Business deal and all that."

I paused, he was talking about the train, which afterwards he lets himself get captured, and from there he would fight Ruby and from there he died. I took a deep breath, was this the last time I would see him? I didn't want it to be the end. I didn't want Roman or Pyrrha to die. No one had to die.

I hated the fact that I was looking at pretty much a deadman who was grinning at me as if everything was fine, It wasn't.

In that moment I might have made a change that changed things, it might have been selfish, it might not have been thought out but I wouldn't let Roman die.


	10. Chapter X: Ruby

"And where were you when this happened?" Ironwood snarled as I walked into Ozpin's office. Was this the Atlesian way of saying you're in love.

Oh hey I've been chilling with Roman Torchwick, a wanted criminal, no biggie. I literally just came in and he's already barking. "I'm not a guard dog, James." I folded my arms.

"You promote this behavior, Ozpin!" Ironwood pointed at me like I was a teenager to the father.

"Ha." I scoffed at the situation.

"Null, James, please." Ozpin sighed, not moving from his seat.

"Please? They were here, Ozpin they were here!" He slamed the table to make a dramatic statement.

"We are very much aware of that, thank you, James!" Goodwitch stepped in.

"Fantastic, you're aware, now are we gonna do something about it or are we going to stay the course and ignore what's right in front of us?!" Ironwood practically shouted, thinking yelling solved all his problems.

"Like What? Gather up the people and demand results??" I asked, giving him the side of my face.

"No! But at least something would be done!" As Ironwood and I looked at each other in disagreement and his loudness I hadn't realized Ruby walked in.

"Uuhmmm... Sorry, it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." She awkwardly said, giving a nervous smile. "It wasn't me." She added after a small silence.

However it wasn't her they thought did it, Ironwood and Goodwitch both looked in my direction. What, did they think I was five? "Wha?" I huffed.

Ruby's silver eyes than shifted to me, giving me a curious look, clearly wondering who I was. Although I didn't know if Ozpin wanted Ruby to even know me.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asked, breaking our gaze.

"Ok, I guess, I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't over three." Ruby tried to joke, receiving a smile from me and glares or silence from everyone else. "Ok so That's the tone we're going for got it..."

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about: you recognized a threat, you took action and you did the very best you could." Ironwood lectured, he freaking loved them.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night. But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin questioned with a calm tone.

Ruby looked super uncomfortable around so many people, I don't know why I got the sense she was a little uneasy about me.

Having a horrible train of thought and not listening my ears popped up when Ruby mentioned Roman. "Wait you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the white fang?"

"It's possible." Ozpin began; "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

"Actually, I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."

"Interesting."

"I thought you said the intruder never—" Goodwitch questioned.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend sometime with your team. You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin interrupted her and held a hand to the elevator.

"Anytime." Ruby smirked, beginning to walk away.

"And miss Rose, please try and be discreet about this matter." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir."

As soon as Ruby entered the elevator and the door shut; "Well there we have it, we send as many troops as we can to the southeast. Find out exactly what's going on. Eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood pointed at Ozpin's desk as if there was a map there.

"Why must your answer to everything be a triumphant display of military bravado?? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-!" Goodwitch snarled, she was gonna say it to.

I tried to hide a snicker as Ozpin tried to prevent that.

"Linda."

"Well he does." She stepped away.

"She's right, as much as I two would love to end this situation once and for-all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. and if this truly is apart of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin explained in his professorial voice.

"I have serviced you faithfully for years, but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defensives and wait!" Ironwood was beginning to yell again.

"It is not!" Ozpin stood up, making his point. "You're a general, James, so tell me. When you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first; the flag bearer? Or the scouts?"

"Technically students but whatever." I said, making them all look back at me with tired faces. Ironwood was probably tired of me.


	11. Chapter XI: Glasses-less

"Oz?" I asked after our training— which was kinda of tiring. I was getting a hang of my Fall Maiden powers and Oz was just showing of just how good a fighter he was.

"Yes?" He turned around from the door, he seemed to be sweating and panting a bit. He was wearing black gym clothes, although they still looked fancy. His white hair was straggly in sweat, dripping off onto his pure cheeks. His soft pink lips slightly parted and his wet shirt showing all the curves and sharp edges of his body.

My heart immediately thumbed, he looked like a workout model. "Uhh—" I stumbled to remember my train of thought.

"Null, if you keep staring I might start blushing." Ozpin amused himself, smirking as he took away my pride.

I immediately shrieked, not knowing what to say as my ears turned red, my cheeks heavy pink and my stomach did a cartwheel. "I-I wasn't!" I began to defend, lifting my arms up.

He only chuckled and gently removed those tiny black glasses, revealing a glasses-less Ozpin.

'He. Was. trying. to. kill. me.' I screeched and couldn't breath internally. Seriously what the actual f*!!!!!!

"Umm," I tried desperately to brush aside the fact that there was a grade A level model in my ugly presence. "What I wanted to say," I began, Ozpin was listening although reaching for a towel. Goddamnit. "Was, actually what I wanted to ask." I awkwardly laughed. Trying not seem fazed by his beauty.

"If you're uncomfortable I could change, Null." Ozpin suggested without any amount of shame what so ever.

I mentally facepalmed myself, my body did not compute. "Uhh, it's fine." I let out a chuckle.

"Than why are your beautiful cheeks so red?" Ozpin tilts his head, his hair raked over and a smirk was just growing in that face. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

And they only got even redder.

"Auhhhh, Yes, Fine You're freaking hot -alright! Can you blame me!?!!? Look in the goddamn mirror!" I blurted out, and as soon as it came out I wanted to take it all back. However instead I gave out a big big heavy sigh.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" He softly chuckled, seeming only entertained.

"No! No it's not!" I almost yelled, this was so embarrassing and shameful and everything I can say that means embarrassing!!

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, Ozpin had a lot of patience. "What I actually wanted to ask was if you wanted to get out. You know live a life, not coopted up in beacon all your life." I finally said without a single stutter or mess up.

"Is it a date?" Ozpin almost laughed, I almost got Ozpin to laugh. Huh. That's a good feeling but never mind!!

"No! It's not a date! Forget all that!" I waved my arms out frantically.

Ozpin's smile was beginning to give a wrinkle around his eyes, the happy kind of wrinkles. I than smiled and sighed, I was too serious.

"Aw that's sad, I don't want to forget all that." He had literally no soul as he look me in the eyes saying that. If Ozpin wasn't a model of a tease than what is?

He was playing with my feelings, with my embarrassment, I really could have gotten mad but I hadn't actually seen Ozpin laugh or even smile that much. So I sucked it up and suddenly to my own surprised started laughing.

"Anyways, is that a yes?" I still smiled, tilting my head a little.

"I'm sorry, Null, but I'm afraid not." His smile suddenly faded away and all that happiness he seemed to have quickly changed but to a stoic Ozpin.

"But why? You're like this every time I mentioned leaving Beacon. You're not tied down to this place, Oz you can live a life it's not that hard." I began to raise my voice a little, becoming frustrated.

"Null, stop." Ozpin grew seriously, lifting up a hand and shutting his eyes. "Don't act like you don't know."

"Know what? I don't know. Oz don't assume I know and shut me out." I had too many people do that to me before, I didn't want Ozpin to do the same. I liked knowing him, I was glad I knew him and I didn't want him to cut me out.

He seemed stunned at first, taken aback but I continued; "Through the few months I've known you I'm glad I met you, you help me, you trust me, you're one of the only ones there for me. So can you please let me do the same for you?"

I stopped looking at him but when I shifted my eyes back he looked the opposite of happy. His eyes laced with a lot of regret, and his lips that only a minute ago were formed into a beautiful smile were in a somber frown.

"Then you don't know me, Null." Ozpin spoke after silence.

"Then let me know you." I quickly replied.

"No! How do you know so much and not about Salem? And me? Or are you just playing with me?" He suddenly grew bitter, his eyebrows creasing together.

"Well I know you're not a bad person." I almost whispered, I just wanted to help.

"How can you say that if you know how many mistakes I've mad-" Oz began to raise his tone, clinging his hands into fists.

"Because you realized they were mistakes." I cut him off, however not hollering. "Everyone needs a second chance."

"I've already had my second chance, over and over again." He no longer looked at me with those olive eyes. "I shouldn't tease or mislead you, please forget what I said, goodnight Null." Ozpin walked to the door and steadily closed it behind him.

Ozpin was confusing, I was just trying to be a good friend when it's ok to tease me about his gorgeousness. I didn't get it at the time, although I would later. I would realize I didn't really know him.

The tournament was here and watching them honestly just felt like tv, I had no real interest in them since I had already seen them a few times.

However things got a bit spicy when Qrow and Winter got there. Summary; Qrow cool, Winter; bad.

"What were you thinking?" Goodwitch yelled, making me sigh. Again.

"If you were one of my men I would have you shot." Ironwood subjected to kill Qrow. One of the most valuable people in Remnant.

"If I was one of your men I'd shoot myself." Qrow eases his way into Ozpin's office, taking a drink.

I snickered, some what agreeing with him.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior. Retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Goodwitch said, holding her thing thing I don't know what to call it tight, in Winter's direction.

"He was drunk!" Winter tried to defend herself. Unlike Weiss, (who I might love more than Ozpin) she is completely unlike-able. I might have a thing for white hair.

"He's always drunk!" Goodwitch immediately replied.

We all looked over at the elephant in the room, Qrow drinking and moving his eyes and head in our direction in the most crow like way possible.

"Uh, Qrow why are you here?" Ozpin sounded tired of Qrow's rebel metal.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that on the field!" Ironwood began to yell again.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy." Qrow replied, holding his flask carelessly.

"More like Jammy." I hummed, rubbing my chin.

"General!" Winter snapped at me, hands behind her back. "Who is she anyways?!" Winter than pointed at me, looking towards Ironwood, yet got no answer from anyone.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." Qrow said to my relief.

"We know." Ironwood said, hands also behind his back, This was totally a trend in Atlas.

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow's voice was getting more aggravated by the second.

"Uhhh, Qrow!"

"Communications a two way street pal. You see this! That's the send button!" Qrow pulled out his scroll and vigorously pointed at the small button.

"They had reason to assume you had been compromised." Winter cut in.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here! Seriously, who invited her?" Qrow looked at Ironwood to Goodwitch to Oz to me with the same look.

"Schnee we'll disgust this back on my ship." Ironwood said.

"But, sir!"

"Winter, leave." He protested.

"Yes, sir." And with that Winter was heading out, however she glared at Qrow who winked at her and she hated him even more for it. Well you know the scene.

"Are you sure that's not her way of saying she cares?" I smirked after the elevator door closed.

"If that's her saying she cares I'd hate to see her acting like she doesn't." Qrow smirked back.

"Null please, stop acting immature. Go on." iRobot sighed before returning to his usual stern manner.

"Your infiltrator isn't just another pawn, they're the one responsible for Autumn's death."

"What?"

"Ask her! She seems to know everything." Qrow lazily pointed at me with his bottle, my eyes wide. He was really gonna do this.

"What does he mean, Null?" Ironwood's voice grew even more bitter, his glares like daggers.

"Come on, Qrow, you're just mad at Ironwood here, don't take it out on me." I scoffed, trying to get out of it.

"Null!" Ironwood yelled, snapping my head in his direction he suddenly stopped in place. Apparently I had leaked out fire from my left eye.

I became mad and nervous bundled in one, Qrow was really gonna try to get it out of me and so was everyone else. "None of you have told him about me?" I asked, looking around at shaking heads.

Ironwood than shot everyone a confused yet angered expression, mainly glaring at me.

"James, Null isn't just any twenty year old maiden, she's from a different dimension, a different world." Ozpin explained, moving a hand in my direction.

Ironwood looked at Ozpin and I with even more confusion and anger. I sighed, this was gonna be a long night. Taking a deep breath having to explain everything once again.

"So you're going to hide all that information from us on the slight possibility that it might change things for the worst????" Ironwood rose his voice, stepping towards me. I wanted to back away but considering I was leaning on Ozpin's desk I would look afraid and lose my precious pride.

"Yes! You think it's bad? Go ahead, see for yourself!" I defended, folding my arms.

"That's so foolish! You're such a child!" Ironwood shook his head and shut his eyes quickly before peering back up with anger covered blue eyes.

"Says a grown man who can't see past military strength!" I moved my hands into fists, stepping from the desk. "You just made things so much worst for everyone here! You have no idea what your so called 'strength' is going t—" I immediately covered my mouth, eyes wide— I just slipped.

"Going to what?" Qrow snarled, moving behind James so I could see him.

"Like I was saying I can't-" Suddenly Ozpin touched my shoulder. I glanced over and he stood next to me with sympathy. He clearly wanted me to talk.

"Null, you have no idea what this could stop, tell us." Goodwitch said, trying to convince me with a more reasonable tone.

"And you have no idea what it might change for the worse!" I yelled, wanting nothing better than to get away.

"Null." Ozpin called out in a more quiet manner.

"Fine! But I'm not telling you anything but to call off your stupid army and bring in real troops! Human troops, That's it! That's all I'm going to say." I snarled, crossing my arms, my muscles had become very visual in the past months and when ever I did something like folding my arms I felt more confident. Although that time it didn't work.

"How? How is that possible?" Ironwood looked away and to the floor, his pride and mindset being questioned.

"Your fleet is nothing, Ironwood, nothing! With them here all you bring is crisis and fear!" I yelled, fed up with him and his high and mighty act.

"And fear will bring the Grimm, a guardian is a symbol of comfort. An army is a symbol of conflict." Ozpin said in such a calm tone, making me stop.

"So we use her? So we leave it all up to her?!" Ironwood frowned, a hand in my direction.

"I'm actually not that bad of a fighter, Iron-skull!" I aggressively lifted my chin, putting a hand on my hip.

"Iron-skull that's a good one." Qrow laughed through his drink.

"I can beat your ass any day." I snarled.

Ironwood only hissed back, annoyed by me. The feeling was mutual.

"There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds: if this is the size of our defenses what is it we're expecting to fight?" Ozpin said, looking over at the general.

Ironwood sighed; "Fine," he placed his scroll on Ozpin's table. "I'll call for more human soldiers—" He snapped a glare towards me: "And dispatch the bots."

"Is that good enough, guardian?" Ozpin asked, hands folded behind his back elegantly.

That was a good question, but would it matter in the end? Would anything I'd change matter?

A/N: Thanks for reading!!3


	12. Chapter XII: Mercury and Flame

It was late when I heard a knock on my door, I could recognize it by the time, Ozpin's knock was soft but swift.

I ran a hand through my hair as I opened the door. "Hi." I waved leaving it open for him to come in.

"I wanted to apologize…" Ozpin stepped in, but still standing at the door, leaning on his cane.

"For what?" I shrugged, sitting up from watching the tournament.

"For being so impolite. You're merely trying to be a good friend." Oz said, fixing his glasses.

I wanted to sigh; "Oh, that. Sure." Taking off the tv to a commercial about getting your Red vs Blue merch.

"Sure?" Ozpin rose an eyebrow, putting both hands on his cane.

"Yeah, it means the same thing as yeah." I smiled.

Ozpin sighed, taking a stance as this was gonna be a long conversation: "I also wanted to talk with you about this 'story.'"

"Huh?" I squinted, not knowing what he meant.

"You said in your world-" as soon as the words came out I knew what he was asking. What they were all asking.

"I'll stop you right there! No." I stood up, eyebrows creased.

"But Null-!" Anger was written all over his pale face, his voice became commanding.

"Please! Don't ask." I heavily sighed.

"You're now the Fall Maiden and that means you are now one of this worlds guardians." Ozpin said, trying to convince someone who he wasn't going to.

I hated it really, but if I told Ozpin not to die what would happen? It was kinda good he did die. "That's exactly what I'm doing! I told Ironwood enough." I protested, putting a hand up.

Unlike his normal poker face, I could see how pathetic he thought I was: "Just please tell me Salem's plan."

Ozpin's green eyes were beginning to show everything, all I could see was disappointment, I hated that face.

I was looking at someone who was going to die that day, I felt so overwhelmed. I had to save Roman I couldn't do both. If I told him what was about to happen would anything change? Or will it change in the worst way.

Without really knowing it, I ran in Ozpin's welcoming arms. Despite that face— through the last months he was there for me. To help me when I was confused about Remnant or to console me when I wasn't feeling right. Yet it felt different, he wasn't a guardian angel anymore, but I still clung to that idea. "In my world, you're a story, fictional characters made by no names. But this is my world now and I don't want to see anything bad go down." I held Ozpin around the ribs tight, not wanting to let go.

My chin lay resting on his shoulder, and he made no effort to push me away— just staying there. "Than Just tell me; do we win?" Oz practically whispered in my ear, his white and grey hair felt so soft to my cheeks.

I didn't answer, only breathed in and out. Ozpin felt like a bundle of a refreshing bookworm. A fresh paper smell, smoked wood, and hint of coffee

Oz finally reached up and stroked my back, however to my surprise he also gently held my left hand, so soft and warmly. "Null, you have to tell me what happens."

"No, please don't make me, please." I shook my head, I didn't want to talk about any of it. Maybe Qrow but not Ozpin. I didn't know why, but I wanted to keep things from him.

Ozpin moved his head back, it almost looked like we were dancing. His eyes glanced into mine, they were so complex, brown, green and yellow all clashed.

But one thing I wouldn't get rid of in the back of my mind; I was staring at a man that would leave this body and turn into a boy all every again. I didn't know how to feel. Ozpin now was so attractive and yet later he would be a little boy? Was that wrong? That I was falling for someone like that?

I knew he had so many secrets and lies to hide behind, was he actually any good for me? I had such a little crush on him when I watched RWBY but now that I'm here… I just felt stupid.

"I'm going to the tournament." I managed to say, immediately letting go and heading for the door.

"Null came back! Null!" Ozpin almost shouted, walking after me. His voice becoming more and more demanding as I walked down the hallway. "Null!"

I turned and saw he at the end of the softly lit hallway, the yellow sun light reflected off his pendant, glasses and eyes. I felt so far away, yet everything could be heard on the marble floor to the wooden walls. Even his breath, and his faint whisper; "Null."

"I'm not one of your students, Ozpin." I said before opening the main door to leave. That night a lot of stuff was going to go down, I wasn't going to miss it.

"Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" The announcer cheered, pretty much cheering Penny's death. I had come up with a plan, I didn't know if it would work but I hope it did.

The plan; (roll mission impossible theme) is to follow Ruby around, defeat Mercury and from there more following Ruby than getting to Roman and saving his life. From there I would get to Cinder and try to get the Fall Maiden power. Easy peasy, I shouldn't have jinxed it.

I was sitting near the end of the row, near Ruby when she walked out, as planned I immediately followed. Now there I was waiting for the perfect time to dash in and beat Mercury senseless. The only thing was I didn't have my gauntlets so I would have to use the maiden power.

"Three, two, one, Begin!" The announcer stated and I quickly slammed open the door and teleported to Murcury. All while he said: "Show time."

Mercury used a lot of far distance moves so the closer I got the more unfamiliar he would be.

I clashed against him, and punched him in the gut. Avatar: Last airbender was my favorite show growing up so element Bending… easy. I shoved air in with a punch to the gut.

Mercury stepped back from the pain but quickly kicked an air blast towards me.

I blocked it with a Fire ball and kicked another directed at his chest.

He stopped in place, realizing I just used two different elements. "And who you might you be?" His smooth voice asked, a grin showing.

I only smirked and broke off two small chunks of brick from the wall, throwing one at his head, and waiting while he dodged to shoot the other which would knock him down.

It worked and I let the Fire pour out of my left eye, forming two compact fire balls hand in hand.

Unlike the last fall maiden I had trained and learned to use my power and no lose almost any energy.

"What the— No!" Mercury's eyes showed all the panic and fear rising.

For good reason, I was after all a Fall Maiden.

With that my lunge felt more like taking flight as I shot towards him, he tried to kick but I quickly moved out the way and as soon as my fire filled hands touched his chest he went flying off into a wall.

Seeing my opponent pretty much defeated I looked back to see Ruby was gone. I shrugged and quickly walked towards Mercury. "You son of— no, daughter of a—" He began to spit.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a bad person because I'm gonna beat you senseless, get over yourself, Mercury." As soon as I said his name his eyes opened wide.

I grabbed him from the wall by the collar and punched his gut with air.

Although, he wasn't as defenless as he let on and kicked me straight in the leg.

I yelped in pain and let go, it was enough for him to get away and when I looked around he was just gone.

From there, everything was gonna go down hill no matter how much I tried.


	13. Chapter XIII: Saving Torchwick

I looked over to see Ruby was gone, I immediately panicked, if I lost Ruby I lost Roman!

Running outside I saw she was still crying on her knees and the same picture of Penny dead on the tournament ground.

It wasn't long before Cinder started her needless speech, monologuing as all villains do.

Soon the big birdy started attacking and that's when things got interesting.

"What are you?" Ruby asked, after my display I guess it is a bit confusing.

For a second I didn't know how to reply, I couldn't just tell her: "Just a piece of the puzzle, you don't need to know right now, Ruby. We need to save Beacon." I said, changing my gauntlets, placing them together to form a rifle.

"Right." Ruby bobbed her head and walked over.

The Grimm birdie stomped and huffed and finally the house came down.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby stood in between her and the Grimm with one of penny's weapons.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled with all she had.

The Grimm didn't back down, however all the students called their weapon pods, nocking it straight down. Soon the students stood there like final fantasy characters in a line. All before the Grimm decided to come back from the dead, letting all of them to unleash what they had. I didn't even have to do anything.

"Ruby I..." Phyrra spoke, we all turned to see she still laid on the cold ground. "I'm so sorry." Her tear filled eyes finally met Ruby's.

"Me too. But it wasn't your fault." Ruby said.

"She's right. Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. We have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Jaune's voice broke as he handed Phyyra her weapons.

As the other— Grimm came flying in. I took a deep breath, calling my weapons.

"Griffins."

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" The blue hair dude asked, mainly looking at the only adult there— me.

"Sun, I need your scroll." Ruby said, holding out her hand.

Well you know the scene, I sighed, and quickly put my gauntlets on before following Ruby.

"Null." Ironwood's voice called out, giving me an instant headache.

We were on the bay and for some reason all the students thought I was the team leader. I ran up and gave one last huff: "See what did I tell you, it fights back."

Ironwood gave me a glare, staring in my eyes.

"What's going on?!?" Ruby asked, running up.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city, the white fang are invading Beacon and to make matters worse some 'vagabond' has succeeded in capturing one of my ships. Until we regain command the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." Ironwood pulled out his pistol at the sight of a Grimm and shot it right between the eyes. I'd be lying if I said that wasn't cool. "Going to take it back."

"What should we do?" Jaune asked as Ironwood was walking away.

"You have two choices; defend your kingdom and your school, or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood turned to speak. "Are you coming? I could use your 'help'" he shifted his eyes to mine, he somehow didn't look mad at me for once.

"No I have to help Ozpin." I replied, definitely not about to tell him about Roman.

He nodded; "Let's move out!" Ironwood and all his soldiers flew away.

After some silence of watching the ships fly I realized they were looking at me for an order. Why was I leader??

"We'll take a ship to Beacon." I ordered, running to the closest ship, the students following me like children.

I knew I had to watch Ruby like a hawk for any of this to work, (well more like an Owl) so I sat across from her, waiting for her move.

"Ruby, what are you doing?!?" That was the que, Ruby ran out and to the door. I immediately followed, hitting my arm on the corner at the same time.

She flew down, using her scythe. I used air to keep me floating and control almost anything.

We landed at Amity and there Ruby grabbed a weapon's pod to use it as a sky version of a surfboard.

"Hold on!" She warned as I stabbed my two gauntlets in the metal.

"You got it!" I nodded back.

And from there she popped it and we flew up to the closest ship. We had to fly up a bit more, but it wasn't a problem for either of us. She still didn't notice that I just use fire to fly up.

We landed on a ship filled with Grimm and killed quite a few before Neo showed up.

She had a smirk till she saw me, seeming almost shocked. I guess Roman told her about me.

Before Roman did anything she snapped a pic of Ruby and most definitely sent it to honey-boo.

Ruby shot at Neo and she blocked with her umbrella. I charged with my whip and a gun, swinging at Neo and shooting with my left hand.

We continued this for sometime til Roman showed: "Hey What are you doing here, hot stuff?" I snapped in Roman's direction. Unlike the other times we weren't smiling, in fact his neon green eyes that gleamed like jewels seemed bitter and betrayed.

"When you said you'd be late for dinner I didn't think this late." I joked, however it came out as more sarcastic as I stepped towards him.

Roman narrowed his eyes, his hand steady in his cane: "The question is what are you doing here? With little red of all people." He tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.

"You two know each other?!" Ruby cut in, I had almost forgotten she was even there. Her silver eyes were wide and her small mouth in a frown.

It seemed no one there trusted me anymore.

"Oh yeah, me and Null go way back." Roman bit through a sharp voice.

"Well I wouldn't say way back." I said, practically sighing, this wasn't good. "Don't worry, Ruby, I'm not gonna fight you." I put a hand in her direction, trying not to fight anyone there.

"Oh, why do you have to be a hero??" Roman let out the aggravation with a snap, making me almost jump.

"Because it's the right thing to do. And if there's no right and wrong than what's the point?" I put my arms in a shrug position, only looking at him.

"Always the heroic one." He sighed, slowly raising his cane to fire.

I changed my gauntlets to guns and aimed straight at Roman. He ran closer and turned his cane to a sword tip, I did the same.

Roman swung at my neck area, I quickly blocked it with my left gauntlet and shot with the other. He blocked the shots and kicked at my two feet. I didn't see it coming, however, I quickly got up using wind, spun, using the air as leverage to kick a powerful blow at Roman's gut.

Instead it hit his white jacket, leaving a rather big fire blast in its side. Roman examined it with shock and it quickly turned to anger. I skittishly laughed before blocking a few shots with wind— easily moving the bullets away from me.

"What are you doing?? Without these ships the Grimm will destroy everything!" Ruby shouted, Neo standing standing calmly against her.

"That's the plan!" Roman replied, still attacking me. I did not actually want to fight Roman, I had to, but there had to be some way to stop him without fighting... or dying.

"But why? What do you get out of it?" Ruby swung at Neo, although Neo was dodging her like absolutely nothing. Before I knew it Neo was behind her and kicked Ruby off her feet.

Ruby immediately used her scythe to hold onto the ship, the wind was too strong and she held on for her life.

"You're asking the wrong questions Red, it's not what I have to gain. It's what I can't afford to lose!" Roman said, ditching our fight for a monologue.

"Roman, please stop." I cut in, putting my gauntlets back to their usual form.

"Like it or not the people who hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop them, I can't stop them. You know the old saying, if you can't beat them—" Roman continued to monologue, but I interrupted.

"Roman—! You do not have to work with Cinder! I can fight her! I can fight them all and win!" I clenched my hands, wind forcing my hair into my mouth— it was frustrating.

Roman turned with those emerald eyes and a laugh cracked: "I may be a gambling man, but even I know there's some bets you just don't take." He was about to shoot Ruby when I used my maiden power and all the wind around, causing a cut or a slice in the air.

It sent Neo flying away while Roman somehow state in place, Ruby just held on even tighter.

"Neo!" Roman gasped, immediately looking back at me in surprise.

"Believe it or not darling, I can and will win!" I snarled, my hands were fists, staring at Roman— fire balls forming in each hand, Fire pouring from my left eye.

"Why do you have to have so much spirit? We could have had something, Null! But oh no you and little red here got to play the hero of Vale! Am I not enough?" Roman walked closer, carelessly moving his cane about, not at all impressed by my power.

"Does this prove my point?" I asked, lifting myself up with air and fire ready, I had a block with the other elements like lighting but it was enough to put on a show.

Finally Roman's shook and Almighty fear began to show, his eyes widen and eyebrows high, gaping not saying anything. "...Null..." he managed to say.

"Just please give up!" I frowned, still hovering above.

"You can't just expect me to give up! I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and—" Roman backed away and I knew this is it.

"Roman, look out!" I blurted, flying closer and shooting a fire blast at the Grimm. It snarled back, however as it did so I threw another fire ball in its mouth and it immediately fell.

I landed back on the ship, right in front of Roman, his eyes seemed rather somber, giving me the first scowl I had seen on the crime-lord. "Now get out of here." I shook my head, no longer making eye contact.

"Null, What—?" Ruby asked in a panicked voice when we landed back on Beacon.

"Sorry, Ruby, but I have to go get Oz before everything goes south." I immediately stopped her, I had to get to Cinder and Ozpin before I was too late. It was time to fight superhero style on Beacon tower!


	14. Chapter XIIII: Cinder vs Null

OZPIN's POV

"I presume you're looking for the Fall Maiden. However, you won't find one here. I believe she went out, you might want to check in later." I said, standing amidst the empty medical pods against someone who I could bet on was sent by Salem.

She snarled, very predictable. "This whole time, right beneath our feet. She was right about you; such arrogance." She walked closer, her own arrogance was apparent.

She had no shame in what she did, no regret. After thousands of years I could careless for her kind, but on the other hand, there were others like Qrow, Goodwitch and Null. I could protect Null if it was the last thing I did. Not just because she was the Fall Maiden, but she was a breath of fresh air I completely forgot. She almost made me feel happy.

I was going to fight the fake Fall Maiden and pave the way for the real Maiden.

NULL's POV

I burst in with everything I had, there was maybe just a chance Ozpin was still alive, maybe I could save him too.

Fire curled all around me, my feet landing on the bottom of the elevator to the basement. My eyes immediately turned to two figures.

It was rather dark, green fire lit the long dreadful hallway, however I could still see Cinder over Oz, he did nothing but stay on his knees breathing heavy when Cinder shot a fire blast so big it seemed to be an explosion.

My eyes widen, but I did nothing, there it was, Ozpin was gone. Not dead, just gone.

It didn't take long for her to see me. Cinder suddenly shot at me, launching both of us back to the elevator and flying up against all the metal.

I began to reach for something or Cinder but was quickly blocked, and before I knew it we were in Ozpin's office.

Cinder walked to the desk as if nothing had happened, meanwhile I was barely getting my bearings, crawling out of the elevator.

I stumbled up, but I wasn't going to fall back so easily. If I didn't know better I would think it was a peaceful night, there was no noise of Grimm. Well besides the dragon outside, it reminded me of those nights were I had nothing better to do than to be following Ozpin around like a lost little girl.

Cinder held a smirk on that face, clearly over confident, one way or another she wouldn't get the power.

Cinder fought similar to a rogue, and I knew exactly how to kill rogues.

I formed a fire ball, ready at my finger tips, its power flowed through me and I wasn't going to just die or let it go.

The fire in my hands didn't die as I stared her down, waiting for her strike.

I could see it in Cinder's firy eyes, she got inpatient and lunged towards me with a huge fire ball.

I smirked, it was exactly what I wanted. As she flew full force I ducked under her and quickly swung around and had a good position on her back, and with the fire in my hands I blasted the hell out of her.

It was so powerful it busted a huge hole in Ozpin's office. He might be pissed later.

I quickly made a barrier with wind, protecting myself. However, when the rubble landed the Grimm dragon starred me right in the face.

I didn't exactly want to fight a dragon so I only stared back, I did not know what to do like is there something or some scowl that works.

Suddenly a sharp icy pain struck my right side, it was an icicle shot near a rib. I looked over to see Cinder still there standing with a smirk.

I grunted through the pain, I know they don't tell you to take out the object but I had to take out the object.

I made a huge fire ball and sent it at Cinder, who blocked it with her own fire, pulling out her knives and running towards me. Seriously how does she do all that in heels?

I shot up with air and when I was hovering above her and that dragon, I shot right back down. It looked like some kind of clash as Cinder ran towards me with knives and Me in the air.

With everything I got I pulled full power, smashing her into the rubble, and through about two floors, she than shot a beam like fire strike, sending me back to the sky.

She flew across from me, I huffed before we clashed again, this time we both had fire formed around our eyes and hands.

RUBY's POV

"Uncle Qrow?" I yelled, calling my uncle, he was fighting rogue knights with Goodwitch and Ironwood, even if they were winning they looked defeated.

"Ruby!" Qrow ran towards me; "What the hell, you were supposed to go to the ships!" Worry was written all over his face.

"I know, I know, but I need to help, this is my fight!" I shouted back, not knowing exactly what to say, but I had to fight.

"Ruby, go back!" Qrow quickly protested.

"James, look!" Goodwitch pointed to the sky.

It was two figures fighting in the air, I hadn't seen anything quite like it. It was amazing, two strikes of fire clashing and flying up and down against each other. That had to be Null.

"Should we help her?"

"Null can take care of herself, we need to take care of the Grimm and the fight down here." Qrow ordered, but I wasn't about to let it slide.

"Ruby!" I heard Qrow yell after me as I began to run over there.

NULL's POV

Cinder used fire to stay flying as she shot yet another fire blast, if we weren't avatars I don't know what is. I spun and shot back to the rubble before using wind to lift back up.

Cinder was clearly going to throw another shot at me, however I kicked her in the face and quickly formed an icicle and stabbed her shoulder.

She screamed out in pain and landed back first of the poor excuse for an office. I stood above her, ready to fire again when suddenly she rolled back, pulled out her bow and arrow and shot in my knee.

That time I was the one to yell in pain, gripping my knee, trying to stand. The pain was burning, and I wasn't about to take out an arrow with as many curves as it had.

My legs felt like they were giving out, collapsing to my other knee, I changed my gauntlets to one big sword, waiting for Cinder.

"It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing; that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined." Cinder said, stepping closer, huffing as she did.

"That's what I'm never going to let happen." I growled back, she grew closer and closer.

I was about to charge at her one last time before she threw a knife at my hand, stabbng my palm. I yelped, grabbing my gauntlets.

Every step with those heels that I heard I didn't want to admit. Cinder was beating me, I was better than this, I had been preparing for this for the last months!

I looked back up from my wounds, Cinders right eyes held fire, her gaze looking down at her enemy. Her hand reached over to me, a smirked curled her top lip.

"No! Goddamn you!" I tried to stand, although my legs just as before gave out to the pain and I collapsed in Cinder's arms in the last place I needed to be.

"Null!!" Suddenly Ruby shouted, and from there everything when white.

"What???" Cinder shrieked.

White filled my eyes, it was all I could see, a gasp of a dragon and a few assuring words from Qrow but nonetheless it went black.

[A/N: So what ya think?]


	15. Chapter XV: A Bit Hospitalized

"Null?"

"Null!"

I gasped, sharply opening my eyes, immediately looking around. Everything was white or cream, I was clearly in a hospital. As soon as I tried to move I regretted it, pain coursed all over.

I looked down to see bandages and those tube things in me. The cool thing in movies is to take it out but I was still a bit scared of pain.

Everything was off for awhile, I was dizzy and light headed, trying to gain my bearings.

A nurse spotted me from the hallways and immediately rushed in, helping me stand and telling me my condition. "I know no normal huntress could do what you did on Beacon tower but that doesn't mean you can move around yet. You were stabbed pretty bad, a broken rib, stabbed hand..." She continued reading from my chart. Despite her voice it was so quiet, a ringing became more and more apparent.

She made sure I leaned back down before leaving, they sounded super busy, it was probably a night ago. I sighed, thinking about the fight with Cinder was making my hands curl into fists with the sheets.

Did I do all that I could? She beat me up so bad, it wasn't supposed to happen like that, I didn't want share the maiden power with her. I trained for months and she still beat the crap out of me!

Once again the noise turned to silence, the warm light from the window was the only comforting thing in that damn place. White everywhere, like white was a pretty color, like I was supposed to get better in a place as cold and lonely like this.

I was alone, every each way I looked at it, a girl from another world, Oz... well I didn't know what to think anymore, and Roman, he probably hates me. No one was there, I was alone.

My vision turned blurry, my hands clenching the white sheets that smelled like hospital. Everything smelt hospital, everything sickened me! Everything here was alone. I felt in prison I wanted to get out.

Before I knew it tears were dropping on the perfectly ironed sheets.

I don't know long the time went by, the light grew dimmer and it only felt worse. The door clicked, rising my hopes. Hoping it was someone and not just a nurse.

A knock on the door, a metal hand and I realized Who it was, I let out a huff, the last person I wanted to see.

"They told me you were awake." Ironwood said, stepping in. I immediately tried to clean my tears, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Null..." He stopped, seeing me covering my tears with my long hair, not looking at him.

He only stood there, neither one of us saying anything, that was a change, usually he would bark at me, and I would defend myself but then, then was different.

"The doctors tell me your condition is better." James held his hands behind his back, same old tone. "I was wondering if you would like to go, we have better hospitals and you would be safe there..."

I shook my head, if I said anything I was afraid my voice would crack and god forbid Ironskull would try to comfort me.

"Null... are you alright, besides your injuries." He said it in such a casual way, it wasn't enough to just be there, he had to throw in all in my face.

"How could you ask that?? Oz is gone and...! I let that woman beat me up like a rag doll! Do I look ok??!" I rose my voice, holding the sheets even tighter, hidden behind my hair.

"Ozpin will come back and you'll have your chance again." Ironwood said in his typical voice, clearly thinking I needed a pep talk.

I tired to ignore it; "How many days has it been." I asked.

"Two." He simply replied.

"I wish I stayed in a coma." I somewhat let go of the sheets, sighing, I couldn't run away. Not like the other maidens, I was a coward but I wasn't about to run away from things either.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Atlas? There's a lot better things there for your conditions." Ironwood persisted, however his voice was softer.

"If I go, I'll be running away, I need to fight, all Atlas is going to do is hide behind their walls, I'm not going." I said, lifting my face.

"Fair enough, but take care of yourself. You are the Fall maiden after all." And with that Ironwood was gone.

It had been a few days, the nurses let me walk around and do my own things but to take it easy. Of course I had to listen, the days pasts by like weeks, I couldn't wait to leave.

Ruby wouldn't leave to till winter so I had a while summer and fall to stay busy and hopefully not in a hospital.

A few knocks on the door made me turn from the window; "Come in."

As soon as the door opened I realized the orange hair, the emerald eyes, the wide grin. Roman casually walked in the hospital room as if nothing had happened, placing white flowers on my bed and walking straight towards me.

"Roman?" I hesitated, standing completely still at the window.

"The one and only." His grin stayed, the warm soft light reflected off his eyes, gleaming. He looked like a dream.

His appearance was different, a white jacket that cut at his legs and black pants, and a dark brown cape hung over his shoulders. "What happened, you look pale." He smiled, standing close.

I didn't answer only stared at him like if he had died and come back to life. It was an invasion to place a small kiss on my forehead and casually stroll back to my bed.

"Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find you. It seems someone wanted you to disappear." Roman grabbed the flowers and began to twiddle his fingers around with them.

"You don't hate me?" I asked,

"Honey, you seriously look like you saw a ghost. And thanks to you I'm not one."

"Cinder really did a number on you huh? If I'd had known you two were sworn enemies I would have done something about that."

"Oh don't bluff, there's nothing you would have done."

"You know me well than."


	16. Chapter XVI: Hit the Road

Seasons went by, Roman was actually there for me, it was surprising at first but after awhile I got used to seeing a caring side to the criminal.

Naturally he left once I got all healed and promised he wouldn't be gone long. Probably to build another empire, I didn't want to think about it too long and to admit I missed him everyday after all of it. He made me feel loved when everyone else left me alone, he actually cared about me.

Soon it turned fall, (my kinda weather) I spent my time helping people with day to day problems— it was my job after all. I did have to kill this really big Grimm but it died no problem, apparently I was getting really good. Not to brag or anything.

Near the end of fall—in a small hotel in a even smaller village, I sent Ruby a letter.

"Dear, Ruby." I wrote, which I cringed every second. "If you don't remember me my name is Null, we fought together at Beacon the night it fell." I'm sorry, I don't know how to write a letter! "I was wondering since you're a student that maybe you would travel to Haven and if so hopefully I could tag along. You see; it's a long trip and traveling with others would be my best option." 'Help me, Ruby, You're my only hope!' "Sincerely yours or whatever, Null."

I got a reply about a month later; "Dear, Null." She had really nice hand writing: "It's nice to hear from you, I remember you very well. And yes I am going to Haven with some friends so you could come along, well be leaving in the winter so no rush. Love, sincerely yours, Ruby." Ha she scratched out love.

And so we left for Haven, and of course they all had questions. And I was not good at answering them.

"So how were you able to fight that woman?" Pyrrha asked, all of us walking in a line. They were all shivering, Phryya added a scarf and heavy clothes under her armor.

"I Mmm," I fumbled my cold hair in my warm hands, I didn't feel too cold, my maiden power kept me warm I guess. "My semblance." I lied, usually I was a good liar but it was hard to put on a stage about powers that were pretty obvious.

"But how is that possible?" Li Ren asked; "Ruby told us they didn't even seem like semblances."

"I..."

"Yeah, and I thought your semblance was turning into feathers or something." Nora asked.

"I don't turn into feathers." I laughed, steam coming from my mouth.

"Oh, my legs feel numb." Jaune complained, turning the attention to him by accident.

I sighed, that was too close.

You know with Pyrra there everyone was way different, Jaune seemed happy, the whole team seemed happy.

Pyrra and Jaune would casually hold hands, but I could tell it meant the world to Pyrrha. My fangirling would raise to a universe level of squealing every time. I could only guess they had their moments when the rest of us weren't looking.

Now all that was left was making Nora and Li Ren a thing! Oh and Ruby and Weiss.

I felt like a big bodyguard compared to them, I was taller than them. I kept my distance in case they asked more about me and made sure they all stayed alive in bad situations like a Grimm I didn't know how to kill with one blow. They always asked how I did it when they saw me kill a Grimm like nothing, it was usually Ruby, I always found a way around the question though. And each time she would give me a look like I was dangerous.

I mean take it from her POV, I'm a strange woman, tall, dark and handsome, who has these amazing abilities. I was probably a test subject to see if we could advance semblance from Ironwood, that hypocritical bastard. And she saw me with Ozpin and the others and on top of that she knows I know Roman. Yeah pretty dangerous to me too. Being the devil's advocate is pretty fun.

Time went on and on, eventually they stopped asking and just viewed me as a good ally and maybe friend. I had to admit I really like the idea of being friends with them.

Soon it was the end of spring and we reach the Asian looking villages, the bounty on the huge stone Grimm was actually a lot of fun. I killed it with only three blasts to the face, leaving team Jnpr and Ruby gapping.

"Thank you for the help." The black Smith, smiled.

"Oh well, we have her." Pyrrha smiled back, clearly upset.

Later as we walked (and walked!) to another village I couldn't help but want to found out why Pyrrha was mad. We were friends after all. "What's wrong, Pyrrha?" I walked beside her instead of behind everyone.

"The problem?" She rose an eyebrow, the jewels on her crown tilting. "The problem is that you're hiding something from us. I thought we were all friends?" Her voice showed hurt rather than aggression, instantly making me feel guilty.

They all turned and looked at me. "We are, it's just..." I rambled, fiddling with the strains of hair behind my ear.

"Just what?" Ruby stepped in, eyebrows furrowed.

"I made a promise, to Ozpin, I can't say." I finished, saying anything, but in a way I did promise him. In a way he was more than a friend for merely a minute, I didn't know, it was all confusing. I wished that Oz didn't have to die and turn into a small boy. No. That was selfish, he did it for good reasons, I was just being selfish. I had to let him go for everyone's sake.

I always fangirled over Oz, and I was there and I knew him and yet Remnant pulled him away. I was getting tired of being stepped on by almost anything. My pride was destroyed, I missed Ozpin, I missed Roman, I missed home, I missed a calm life.

I lifted my eyes up to find them all wide eyed, my hands clenched to the backpack straps, a frown was pretty permanent as I looked everyone of them in the eyes. Soon they would know, it wouldn't be that long, I wouldn't have to hide from my friends for long. At least there was a ending point.

After that they ended up letting it go, and Pyrrha apologized for some reason and I immediately told her not to. She had no reason to.

Town after town was being attacked by Grimm and Qrow watched our every step, I knew that man was gonna be at that village and once again I felt confident to take him down. Just like Cinder, however that stuck in my head. I needed to be practical and strategical if we were going to win without any injuries. Last time I didn't change much and it got no one no where, maybe I should change things.


	17. Chapter XVII: Feathers

The clouds were a dark grey, everything was too quiet, too clear, I hated it. Lie Ren, rose a hand, hearing someone approach.

I knew exactly who it was and turned my gauntlets to their shooting form. They all did the same after me, waiting for Tyrian.

I could hear his foot steps coming closer and closer, I stood my ground, I could beat him. Maybe.

He suddenly attacked as soon as he came close, each one of us blocked his impossible attacks.

He came towards me and I shot fire at his feet, sending him to jump over me, exactly what I wanted and kicked wind into his gut. He fell back with a maniacal laugh.

But something was different, there was someone else on the other end of the village, a big tall figure and as he slowly walked closer I realized who it was.

"Ah shit..." I sighed at the sight, Hazel Rainart drew closer in such a quiet environment.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune shouted.

"What do you want?" Pyrrha asked, eyebrows creased, sword and shield tightly held.

"Who are you?!" Lie Ren yelled in his own way as Tyrian and Reinhard stood side by side.

"Who we are matters not to you," Tyrian began to point at each of Jnpr, I looked at both of them, my eyes mainly staying on Rainart who stared right back, I would have better luck fighting him. But the fact that there was two of them was freaking the heck out of me. "or you, or... well, you do interest me. No, we only matter to you two little girls." Tyrian pointed towards Ruby and I. So that's why. It was obvious they were still after my head, after all I was still after Cinder's head.

"Us?" Ruby questioned, pointed at herself and I.

I gave a huge sigh, causing creepy over there to give another laugh.

"Oh, the little ones too innocent she doesn't know!" He giggled; "Oh, how exciting this must be!" His voice was wayy too energetic.

"More despicable really." I shrugged, stepping forward, the man gave a frown at that.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked.

I looked over at Hazel, he said nothing, he was only there to kill and fight us, for someone who claimed to have a brain he was the dumbest.

"Oh this rose has thorns! My little flowers, I'm here to wisk you two lovely's away with me."

"Like hell, I'm not a flower buddy, now you both go back and tell Salem dream on." I snarled, a fake smirk fighting through the grimace.

"This is pointless." Hazel said, unamused.

"She wouldn't like that, it's not very polite." Tyrian shook his head, giving a fake pout.

"And you two are delusional. Let's see;" I pointed at each of them. "You're insane, and you're... just an idiot." I shook my head, giving back the fake pout.

"You know nothing." Said Hazel nonchalantly.

"Oh, I think I do. So let's get this over with and you run with your tail between your legs." The anger was beginning to show, these people wanted to take everything away from me. They almost already have, I was going to defeat them, There was one thing Salem didn't plan on and it was me. It was pretty clear that I better start changing things, even if I seemed like a complete hypocrite. Tyrian laughed at my anger, it was working, I wanted to bitch slap that face and cut that tail off. "And you go cry somewhere." I clenched my fists, my gauntlets ready.

"This is all unnecessary." Hazel stretched his neck, getting ready to fight.

"I agree!" I snarled, jumping up with wind and landing on a rooftop.

I quickly changed my gauntlets to a rifle and took a shot at Hazel, however he ran towards the house I stood on to knock it down. I jumped off and blasted the house with a kick of fire.

I changed the rifle to two swords; "Pyrrha, I'm gonna need some help here." She ran beside me, the others fighting Tyrian. "We need to tire him out, nothing else will work!" Pyrrha and I stood ready.

"Right!" She replied in her battle voice.

He walked out and stood still against both of us, not making a move. I took a deep breath, this was going to be a long boring fight.

And it was, I snapped wind and fire, he couldn't feel it and it would have almost no effect and I didn't want to waste my energy. Meanwhile Pyrrha gave it all she got, moving like a real huntress.

"You could come willingly. Salem would value you greatly." Hazel huffed after awhile, a building crashing down behind me.

"I can't believe you'd work with that! For what? Money, fame, pleasure? Please." I turned my gauntlets back, clenched fists.

"I have no wish to fight you," Hazel directed at Pyrrha. She was clearly taken back. "Please let us fight alone."

Pyrrha took a few steps back, wanting to respect a battle request. "Don't hold back!" He added, putting his fists up.

I shot up with wind and cratered back down with fire, landing on his arm and quickly jumping off. I stood still, waiting for a movement. When there wasn't one I popped a few bullets at Hazel, he casually dodged each one. "You're holding back." He almost shouted, suddenly running up.

When he was about to punch me I jumped up with air and quickly moved to his back. He made a movement to give a back kick and from there I dodged again with wind. This continued about two times before he was growing fed up. Exactly what I wanted.

Hazel snarled deeply as I rolled away once again, ready for another strike.

"Hey." We all heard Qrow say.

I guess it was that time already, oh well. I used wind once again to land right next to Qrow Superman style.

"As I live and breath," Tyrian marveled.

"Qrow." Hazel narrowed his eyes.

"A true huntsmen..." Tyrian finished his sentence.

All these strange people made Qrow give me a look of 'what the hell.'

"Salem's knights in shining armor." I gritted through my teeth. Qrow narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Who?" Ruby questioned, it was obvious they were all confused.

"Ha, my name is Tyrian, and this is Hazel. Our assignment from her grace was to retrieve the Fall Maiden and the little girl. So that is what we must do. One does not upset the Queen." Tyrian bowed mentioning 'her majesty.'

"I like to upset her." I smirked, folding my arms.

"Than you're a fool." Tyrian smirked back, only his eyes were just crazy— ones only a madmen would have.

"I think we've talked enough." Hazel said, keeping his sleeves rolled up.

"Took the words right out—!" Qrow began to say before Tyrian attacked him and Hazel punched me.

Just in time I hopped over, and right back down, standing were he used to. As he and I fought I could hear Qrow telling Ruby and JNPR not to get involved. Although I was starting to want Pyrrha's help.

Hazel somehow grabbed my neck when I was running past and sent me flying into the same building Qrow and Tyrian were fighting on.

Crashing into the walls my aura kicked in, a brown glow formed around me. However, before I knew it Hazel was already on me and grabbed my neck. Holding me up like a doll, my only help was my grip against his big bulky hands.

"You're light as a feather." He seemed disgusted, ready to kill me.

Blood was rushing and if I didn't do something quick I could be killed, with all my power the grip on his arms became my way out as I heated them up so hot I thought for sure he'd feel it.

He didn't although he let go due to the fact that he still has a body.

I landed back on my feet; "I'm not going to hold back anymore old man!" I snarled, fire blazing on my fingers tips and left eye.

Before he could do anything I burst threw, using wind and fire punching him against the yard. I was seriously starting to feel like Dragon Ball Z or Avatar.

I blasted out of the house the same time as Qrow did, both of us Suddenly began to fight side by side before we went our separate ways again.

Hazel punched and just like before dodged, shooting at him only to have his aura protect him.

Pyrrha suddenly attacked, meanwhile Ruby did the same for Qrow.

Once again our fights connected, Tyrian and Hazel got closer making all four of us fight the two of them in an odd way. Suddenly Tyrian burst form the walls while Ruby and Qrow were arguing.

It came out of no where, I didn't see it coming, especially when I felt a stinging pain stab straight through my side. I looked down in shock to see Tyrian's tail in my side. I groaned painfully, a stinging, burning cut was starting to take effect.

"Null!" Qrow yelled, I didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Hheee..." Tyrian gave a mischievous giggle.

What the hell, it was gonna be Qrow who got stabbed, how the hell did this happen? My breath became short and my vision faded, it was definitely the damn poison.

Suddenly I heard a gun shot and Tyrian scream out in so much pain. That's what he gets.

"You bitch!" He shrieked.

"Come on." Hazel calmly said, walking towards him and guiding him away, not giving us a second glance.

"It's ok, she'll forgive you..." Tyrian kept ranting as he left with half a tail.

That also meant that the other half was stuck in me, feeling the pain in pulses I collapsed to my knees, trying not to think about the stinging that only felt like it was speeding. How the hell did Qrow act like he wasn't hurt???!?

"Null!" Qrow yelled again, running up and holding my back.

"Ah shit." I puffed, placing a hand on the tail, I couldn't wait to get that thing away from me, even if it was gonna hurt like heck.

"Is it bad?" Pyrrha asked, panic in her soft voice, her neon eyes bearing nothing but worry.

"Who were those guys?" Nora blurted.

"How did you get here?" Ren asked.

"Why are people after Ruby and Null?" So many questions, I was gonna have a lot of alcohol before the day was done and didn't give a shit what Qrow said.

"Uncle Qrow, What's going on?" Ruby asked, a dread was kicking in.

"What's your favorite fairytale?"


	18. Chapter XVIII: Talk it Off

After the fight and bandaging me up, Qrow decided to do a perimeter search which was actually a good thing.

"Look what I found." He snarled, grabbing a friendly face by the collar.

"It's not what it looks like." Roman stated, almost sounding bored. His eyes only placed on me.

I sat in shock, I had no idea he was following us, I had no idea he would give up building a new empire just to follow me.

"What's he doing here?" Ruby asked, showing her shock.

"I found him less than a mile away." Qrow let him go, practically throwing him away and folding his arms, glaring me down like a parent. "Ruby told me you knew him but I didn't want to believe it. What are you not telling me, Null?"

I looked down from Qrow to Roman who Then sat casually at my feet, he looked the same, his white coat was a little dirty from traveling, but it was nothing his black cape couldn't hide. I only smirked, I guess if I wanted Roman to be ok I would have to tell Qrow the whole story. And honestly I'm wasn't surprised Ruby told Qrow about us.

But than again what was us? We weren't together, like in a relationship, sure I liked him but I also liked Ozpin and that's where the pill of regrets kick in.

I shifted my eyes to Qrow, still glaring at both of us: "It's a story thats for sure. I mean—" I fumbled, not knowing quite what to say, I didn't know what to leave out. "I met Roman one night when I went to a convenience store and we hit it off. I didn't know he was a criminal and he didn't know who I was."

Qrow narrowed his eyes, the grip on his arms didn't let go, he was clearly angry about it. "What do you mean didn't know?" And that's where I messed up.

I opened my mouth to speak but Qrow gave a "tsk" and sat unpleasantly

"If I might—" Roman began, his black hat tilted.

"Save it!" Qrow snapped, leaning on his knees.

"Alright, what happened to you?" Roman gave me those worried eyes, kneeling and looking at my wound.

"These two guys attacked us, one of them stabbed me." I pretty much summarized and skipped a lot.

"Let me guess; they're working with whoever Cinder is working with." Roman sounded frustrated, mainly starring at my stab.

"Bingo." I replied, I could feel all their eyes on us, it was getting awkward.

"Says a man who works for her himself." Qrow commented.

"I don't even know who your referencing to!" Roman turned and his voice rose. "And who is this person pulling the strings?" He turned back to me with a softer tone. I'm glad I'm on his good side.

I mentally sighed, that was a long talk about a lot of things. "Uhhh, why don't you just sit down." I patted the log I sat on, he slowly sat very close to me.

"I'm sitting down, honey bun, now what?"

I immediately blushed, god why in front of them!?? Why?? Why did you betray me Roman??

"'Honey Bun?'" Pyrrha teased, her hand over her mouth with a smile.

"Please don't." I shut my eyes, not wanting to see Qrow's face.

"So what, he's your boyfriend?" Asked Jaune, coldly.

I shrugged him off, what else could I do? "So you want to fill them in or do you want to?

"With him here?" Qrow give a surprised angry look.

"Yeah? You don't trust me?" I asked, getting fed up. I have knowledge on everyone there and he still didn't trust me.

"Not anymore! I seriously thought I could at Beacon but now I see you just want what you want!" Qrow stood up, beginning to yell in his way.

"Oh yeah everyone and everything I do is you and Ozpin's business!" I also stood up with a groan, holding my wound.

"Who's Ozpin?" Roman asked nonchalantly.

"Well you are the Fall Maiden!" Qrow continued to shout, however he stopped and went to a calm more sarcastic tone: "Or did you already forget that? Yeah sure you did charity work for while and yeah sure you fought and almost died for Beacon but what's to stop you from running off like the rest of them???" I could tell Qrow was angry under those red eyes and every word he said, so was I.

"I'm not a runner! I don't hide!" Before I knew it the camp fire bursted out into flames and quickly died with one wave.

Qrow scoffed like I was pathetic; "Remember who gave you those powers."

It felt like a slap in the face, rubbing it in. Ozpin— I didn't want to think about him, I didn't want to like him the way I did, I didn't want most of what I got. Through the bitterness I let out a scoff. "Like I'd forget. Roman can help us, despite what you think, he can be a good person. He was forced to work with Cinder! He's my friend, and if you don't like it deal with it." I folded my arms trying not to show my anger.

"Uhh. Why are the Maidens always so difficult? Fine, but if I so much as sen—" Qrow sat back down, defeated, taking another drink.

"We get it, you'll kill him yeah, yeah, just tell them already." I shrugged my shoulders, bobbling my head.

Qrow explained quite a lot, the maidens the power, pretty much everything. Roman stayed quiet, though I could tell he kinda wanted to ask somethings. "Really? No questions?" Qrow looked around at a stunned crowd.

"Of course we have questions, it's just a lot to take in." Jaune said, his head lower and hand untangled with Pyrrha's.

"Sure. Course." Qrow nodded.

"So these maidens, (Null) they're powerful fighters who don't need dust to use magic?"

"Yeah."

"And there are four of them?"

"Yup, always."

"And Null is one of them?" Pyrrha seemed surprised, hurt even.

"Which means that when everyone of them dies the power transfers to someone— a female that they care about?"

"Who ever is in their thoughts last, or in my case, taken." I replied, only looking in the fire.

"So you... took—!" Jaune gasped, sounding ready to yell.

"Look, Jaune we did what we had to do. Either me or that woman you heard on the radio the night beacon fell." I looked him in the eyes, more than anything he looked scared, I didn't blame him.

"Did they force it on you?" He asked, his eyebrows creased.

"They didn't force anything. Ozpin gave me a choice, and I took it, Yes I took a life with it but it's what needed to be done." I stood up; "Damn I sound like Ironwood." I sat back down with a disgusted face, it was totally something he would he say, eww.

"That guy Tyrian why were they after me?" Ruby asked.

Soon Qrow told the story about the two gods and how everything came to be. "And that is how humanity came to be." He finished, who knew he was good at telling bed time stories. "If she gets them it's not going to end well." As soon as Qrow finished talkin about the relics I heard Roman take a deep breath And open his mouth.

"So how much do you think these relics go for exactly?" He grinned.

"Roman." I called out, trying to hide my smirk, he gave a chuckle.

"So let's say we believe all this. Let's say there really is this crazy evil being behind these attacks." Jaune said.

Most of the conversation Roman and I kept quiet, he only gave me long looks and puzzled faces but mostly kept his cool.

"Alright, So what should we do?"

"I don't really know..." Qrow turned his head to me.

I sighed, he knew I had all the answers. At least for the time being. "We need to go to Haven. It's all gonna go down there." I moved my arms a bit.

"How are you so confident? It could be any of them." Pyrrha asked, fear lacing her voice.

"Think about it, it's the only one for the time being." I replied, looking her way.

"Haven't heard from the headmaster in awhile, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has the answers." Qrow said.

I took a breath, contemplating telling him the truth but a sharp pain hit my side, making me gasp.

Qrow and Roman noticed and Roman immediately held my shoulders looking at my wound.

"Alright, I think it's time you kids got some sleep." Qrow said, beginning to walk to me. It's like they were my bodyguards. To Qrow he probably was.

"Uncle Qrow, this is a lot to take in, and it all sounds crazy... but I'm willing to do whatever I can to help. Because I trust you, but why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you have traveled with us instead of all this secrecy and— and..." Ruby stood, in all her cuteness she still had a voice, it was something I really admired from her.

"Look This has nothin to do with trust. I— it's a long story ok?" Qrow said, walking me to my sleeping bag— along with Roman. Honestly with the pain that was only getting worse I kinda like the attention.

"Seriously? Now you're tired of telling us stories?" Nora questioned, rising an eyebrow.

Qrow stopped, leaving Roman to walk with me. "Did you know crows are a sign of bad luck, old superstition, but it's how I got my name. See some people can absorb electricity, some people can burst into rose petals, some people are just born unlucky. My semblance isn't like most, it's not exactly something I do, it's always there, wether I like it or not. I bring misfortune. Ha, I guess you can call me a bad luck charm, comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends." Qrow turned towards me, did he think my stab was his fault?

"This wasn't your fault, Qrow." I gestured to my wound.

"Well, you're a big bundle of sunshine and rainbows aren't you, pal." Roman's voice was louder than everyone else's, sounds different from the fire crackling.

"If it wasn't for Null here I would have killed you already." Qrow practically growled, peering at us from the fire before he began to walk in the dark forest.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a walk."

"There's nothing else you want to tell us?" Ruby asked, making him stop in his tracks.

There was a Raven there, on a tree branch looking down at him, Raven was really spying on all of us. Sometimes she made no sense. He looked from her to me. I immediately knew why, he thought about telling them I was from a different world, but he didn't; "Not tonight." And with that he went back into the forest.

"Here, darling let me carry you to your resting place." Roman beamed completely changing the mood, already carrying me bridle style, but seriously how did he do it that fast and without me knowing??

Team Jnpr and Ruby looked at us in annoyance or disappointed, making the air very awkward and not one where I'd like to talk with Roman. So for the time being I just tried to get some sleep.

I'm usually a heavy sleeper, one that will beat you to death if you wake me up too early and I'd beat up a stupid cough if I could but that's impossible.

I began to cough uncontrollably and rather loud, my pain felt even worse and the wound itself stung, 'I need to tell someone.'

My mind was moving slow and I felt like I was in some kind of daze or distant place, I was definitely getting a fever.

Everyone stood over me to see why I was coughing, with the hand I used to clean my mouth I saw a purple liquid instead of blood. I knew they wouldn't let me die, that wasn't my concern, I was going to be out of it and miserable the rest of the way.

Pyrrha gasped, covering her mouth.

Roman knelt beside me and held my shoulder gently; "Null." He let out like a breath. This was going to be an even longer road.


	19. Chapter XVIIII: The Truth

I gasped, immediately sitting up, although regretting it when I felt everything hit my face.

"Null! You're awake," Roman smiled. I looked around, he sat in the corner of a wooden room— this has to be Haven. "good, I was wondering if I was gonna need to split." He kept up a smirk though I could tell he was worried, he always made an eyebrow gesture wether he liked it or not.

Wait Roman was there, it wasn't all a dream. Being in Remnant and the Fall Maiden and everything wasn't a dream??! Than it hit me that I almost died, that explained a lot, I was delusional. "…Roman…? So it wasn't all a dream…" I slipped out. "Where's Qrow? I need to talk to him." I scanned the room again, before I passed out I wanted to tell Qrow the truth.

"Out, he'll be back. You need anything?" Roman places a gentle hand on my back, He wasn't wearing his hat, his orange hair shined brightly against the window.

"Nah." I shrugged, beginning to stroke the strands of my long hair.

He stopped smiling, however his voice sounded happy; "You need to take it easy, I'll tell everyone you're awake. They all were worrying about you, I'm glad you made such good friends." He began to touch my black hair as well before standing up to the door.

"Roman…" I waited for him to turn back. "thanks."

He just gave a pure smile and walked away. He was something else. He always put a smile on my face, he made me feel loved and not alone. It was the best anyone had treated me in Remnant.

Everyone went over to check on me and once Qrow was there I told everyone to let us have the room.

"So what is it?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning on the corner of the room.

"I'm ready to talk." I said, looking at my bed sheets.

"Finally." Qrow said, paying more attention than before.

"Lionheart is working with Salem, I don't know how but he is. They're going to attack Haven soon, they're gonna use the White Fang again. Raven is gonna work with them." I looked up at him, spilling it all out.

"Tsk, like I'm surprised." He looked the other way when I mentioned Raven.

"And she is the Spring Maiden." I finished speaking.

He sharply turned his eyes to me in surprise before sighing; "Ah, Raven."

"After what happens here I won't know anymore. And I'm not lying." I tightened the grip of my blanket, my jaw clenched.

Qrow seemed in a lot of thought; "Wasn't our story complete in your world?" He turned, his eyes narrowed.

I shook my head, slowly moving my legs to stand for the first time since I woke up. "Let's see what else is there. Well… I can't think of much else, I'll tell you more when it comes to mi— oh and there's Ozpin." I mentioned casually.

"You know?!" His red eyes widened.

Once again my hands clenched tightly to the blue blanket; "Yeah, his in a little farm boy, he's on his way here right now. Nice kid." I tried to smile but suffered poorly.

"Null…" Qrow's voice turned low, I didn't look up— only the damn blanket.

"Mm?" I hummed, forcing my eyes to his. My emotions involving Ozpin were beginning to show and I hated it.

"Whatever you think you had with Oz… you need to let it go." Qrow's arms were folded and a sympathizing expression was written all over him. He knew. Cause he knew.

"I…" I looked down at the same place my eyes loved to escape, this conversation was not going like how I wanted. "yeah, I figured that out already." I smirked in more of a sarcastic manner.

"Null, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Qrow looked off into the window, the light pouring on his sharp features.

"Nah, forget it. You're good." I shrugged in a more genuine way that time.

"Good." Qrow smiled at me for the first time in the existence of me being on Remnant. I smirked, finally getting somewhere with Qrow.

On the way to Lionhearts I noticed Roman stayed behind everyone, walking even behind me. I slowed my pace and took small steps next to him. "Roman," I called out.

He beamed his face towards me, his small trademark hat covering my face and his from the hot sun.

"Why did you stay, and follow me around? Staying there for me I mean."

His face looked so tired as he tried to give an answer.

"You could have left to build a new crime empire or anything, I'm just curious."

He still stayed quiet before taking a breath and giving off a smirk as usual. "What's there to talk about? I'm on your side, and that's all that really matters."

"Roman," I smiled, hugging his arm. "What to do with you I wonder?" I looked back up from the stone road to find a blushing pink Roman Torchwick. He gave a chuckle and we continued to walk.

Roman decided not to go in with us to meet loinheart for many reason and be honest I didn't want to go either— just a bunch of talk.

After a few huffs Qrow let me stay with Roman instead of going in that boring conversation.

Roman and I walked through the streets arm in arm, looking at random markets and places.

We must have walked for sometime before I was beginning to feel it in my side. I nudged Roman and sat on the benches. "How is it?" He asked like a worried parent.

"It just bothers me, nothing serious." I shrugged, looking at my dirty shoes.

"Null." I looked up, he barely called me by my real name. "I…" He skittishly smiles, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" I smiled, tilting my head to look at him better.

"It's just.… Oum, I've never said this to anyone." Roman continued to act skittish, making me give him all the attention in the world. It was super rare. "Why do you like me?" He suddenly changed, it was definitely not what he wanted to say but it would do.

"I knew you'd ask this question eventually. Well…" I began to say, touching the strands of my hair: "I… to be honest at first it was all your smart remarks and wit, but now that I know you. Now that you took care of me, took care of me when no one else did. I realized you are a true friend and your one of the most caring people I know. I'm glad I met you Roman Torchwick." I smiled, tightly holding his arm. I looked up at those neon green eyes shinning in the sunlight, his lips formed into the purest little smile I had seen.

"Good to know."

Later I went with Qrow to a bar, I hadn't had a drink in a long time and I really needed it.

"How you holdin up?" Qrow casually asked, referring to my wound.

"Better, doesn't hurt anymore." I replied, taking another sip.

"You're lucky that was—" Qrow began to speak.

"Scorpion poison, yeah I know. Luckily he was a big animal." I interrupted.

"Null, about all the things you said…" Qrow was about to talk about the state in life but once again was cut off by a small voice.

"Excuse me…"

We both turned and saw Oscar, even if I knew who he was I still gapped, staring him down like a dead man.

"You know I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." Qrow said, looking over at me. "You know him?" He asked, seeing my reaction.

"Shut up, I'm getting there…" Oscar whispered to Ozpin, which he whispered to himself in a way. "Mm, I'm supposed to tell you I'd like my cane back." He looked at both of us with a ton of insecurities. He was so different than Ozpin, there was no comparison.

Qrow stayed quiet before shaking his head and smirked, grabbing Ozpin's cane.

"It's good to see you again, Oz." He tossed it over, leaving Oscar scrambling to catch it.

"Mmm, can you tell Ozpin I'm sorry I destroyed his office." I smirked, my hands folded behind my back.

"You can tell him yourself?" Oscar made it sound more like a question with his shyness.

Suddenly a light shunned in Oscar's eyes and his face mannerisms completely changed. "It's good to see you again, Qrow," he nodded his head; "Null."

"Why don't we drink some more?" Qrow gave off a huge smile, putting his arms up.

"Qrow, he's technically a kid." I said, feeling awkward.

And just like that about five minutes later Qrow was full out drinking; "Oh come on, Null, lighten up! I thought you liked Oz!" Qrow waled, putting a drunken arm around my shoulder. I felt like his drinking buddy.

I sighed, not looking at either one of them, I could careless what Oscar's reaction to that was. I quickly finished my drink and moved Qrow's arm away. "I'm gonna go, I have things to do, I'll see you both at the house." I slowly stood up and walked to the door not even glancing at Oz— or should I say Oscar. As that thought went through I cringed. Ozpin was a kid and there was nothing I could do about it. I would have to let it all go, even if it was awkward or painful.

Third person POV

"Who was that girl?" Oscar asked after watching her leave the bar. Normally she wasn't the type he liked but some piece of him found every move she made mesmerizing.

"Girl? Nah she aren't a girl she's like I'm her late twenties." Qrow slurred his words, still drinking.

"What was she?" Oscar continued to ask, more of Ozpin that time.

"She is the Fall Maiden, well half of the maiden." Ozpin replied, only for Oscar to hear.

"But why do I…? Feel something…" Oscar looked down at his hands.

"She may have also been someone I was getting close to romantically." As soon as Ozpin finished Oscar jumped from his seat. Making a "aaahhhh!" Sound.

"You ok, kid?" Qrow asked.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" Oscar asked more to himself, sitting miserably on the ground.

NULL POV

"Can I help you?"

"Mm, yeah is there a ruby rose here?"

"Why?"

"Hey, don't kill him!" I ran in, hearing the door open and some talk.

Oscar and Qrow stood in front of the door, Qrow half dead from drinking.

"I found him!" Qrow smiled, he was seriously starting to remind me of Rick from Rick and Morty.

"I think her uncle could use some help." Oscar finished speaking.

"Oo, I found him!" Qrow said in more of a crazed way.

Roman walked in with a confused look written all over him.

"What is going on out there?!!? Can't a girl read her comics in peace??" Ruby snapped. Wait, they came out of the same room!!??? I smirked, they were finally becoming friends instead of frienemies.

"Uhh, Qrow, did you get drunk again?" Ruby rubbed her forehead.

"…Maybe…" Qrow smirked, walking like a drunk man to the couch.

"Wow, you have silver eyes…" Oscar suddenly said.

I walked on the edges of the room. There I was left behind by a man that never cared for me the way I cared for him. Was I selfish? And Oscar clearly liked Ruby. My arms were folded, but I held my arms even tighter at the thought that I cared. I wanted to forget all about it and just move on. It was all I wanted.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Ha ha…" Qrow laughed.

"Huh well my name is Oscar Pine," Oscar held his cane tensely.

"Wait for it." Qrow put a finger up from the couch.

"— but you probably know me as professor Ozpin." Oscar finished, making everyone gasp.

"I did it!" Qrow fell on the ground, probably blacking out.

"Ok, who else thinks they're going insane?" Roman smirked, looking around the room for a response.


	20. Chapter XX: Emotions

"Did he age backwards?"

"He's possessed!"

"Or reincarnated."

"Or just down right insane." Roman added to the pile of questions they all asked.

"Oh isn't it weird???"

"It is very weird yes." Oscar replied, shyly.

"Dude, guys, he is still human." I tried get them off Oscar who clearly felt embarrassed.

"Lets all just take a second and remember this is overwhelming for everyone." Qrow added, walking in the room. Oscar nodded at both of us as a thank you.

Ozpin explained himself, everyone including Roman stayed quiet and listened.

"So, can we discuss the elephant in the room?" Ozpin asked after all JNPR and Ruby went to their rooms. It was only Oz, Qrow, Roman and I and we all knew what he meant.

However Roman still tried to take the easy way out, trying to creep away.

"Mr. Torchwick!" Ozpin called out, all of us looking at him walking to the hallway.

"Oh yeah, refer to me as an elephant." Roman rolled his green eyes, his arms hanging, completely giving up.

"Can you please sit, we'd all like to speak with you and Null." Oz patted the couch.

'Oh great we're in trouble.' I thought as Roman sat down awkwardly next to Oz.

"So let's start with, why did you meet him in the first place?" Oz looked directly at me, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a pet, I can meet and hang with whoever I want." I replied rather harshly, sitting back.

"Yeah, and a criminal is one of them." Qrow sarcastically added.

"He's not one anymore! He's been fighting with us, Ruby told me how he helped fight that horseman Grimm." I defended, not even giving Roman a glance.

"Null, please calm down." Oz put a slight hand up with that small body of his.

"We fought." I said, everyone staring me down.

"The truth, Null." Qrow said in a tired tone.

"Fine. It's true we did fight and... after that I kinda went and looked for him." I squinted looking only at Qrow, fiddling with my fingers, my feet up on the table.

"You what?" Qrow snapped, eyes wide. Meanwhile Oz just seemed in thought.

"...yeah..." I slowly replied, unsure of what to do.

"Did you already know about him who he was?" Ozpin asked.

"Uh uh, He's fun to hang around with." I was starting to feel like a kid again, Oz and Qrow were my parents.

"Null, this is exactly why we wanted to keep you in my sight." Oz exclaimed, hands on his cane.

"Oz, I know what I'm doing, literally." I practically huffed, moving my legs to the floor.

"You can't always rely on that." Ozpin said in that tone of 'know it all.' It was beginning to get frustrating.

"So you're just going to ignore all the good Roman has done?" I narrowed my eyes, pointing at Roman.

"He's a bad influence!" Ozpin moved to his feet and tried to look imposing. But in that new body of his, it was more just laughable.

"What am I five?!" I stood up, about two feet above him, looking him down. How could he just act like nothing happened? How could he just think it's ok to insult my friend?

"Alright, Alright, would you both settle down. Daddy doesn't know when to let go of his little girl." Roman smiled, standing up as well.

"She's not my little girl." Ozpin snarled, clearly annoyed by Roman's very presence.

"Yeah sure whatever, Null is the most powerful person I know, I would never even dream of striking her." Roman put a hand on his hip, it was something he did when he didn't have his cane around.

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Oz looked at me in the eyes. That new face was so different, but he didn't change one bit, all those things that made him hard to deal with or just a pain were still there. He was exactly the same but the path was clear to me. I could wait for someone with two souls while the other half is falling for Ruby.

"Null, you said you changed things, I'm guessing Torchwick wasn't here originally." Qrow asked calmly, this time his feet were on the table.

"Yeah and believe it or not it's actually a good thing." I replied, hands on my hips.

"What? What do you mean 'here originally?'" Roman asked, looking at all three of us with curiosity.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ozpin asked, like it was for him to say.

I glared down at those green and yellow eyes, he did that on purpose; "Ha, like I give your secrets away." I gave a fake smirk.

"I've had enough of this, see ya." Roman said in a held back voice.

"That was utterly pointless." I snarled at Oz before chasing Roman.

Roman calmly went into his room, I couldn't tell if he was mad or not but I still followed. His room was the same as everyone else, and on top of that he was the only one who slept alone in that house. I was roommates with Ruby, while team JNPR all somehow fit together in one small room, while Qrow and Ozpin shared another.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what they meant." Roman said as I stepped in, his back to me as he took off his coat.

I sighed, trying not to get side tracked from the way Roman looked without a hat or coat. I could see his muscle tone from the thin black dress shirt, his bright hair ruffled dark colored in the shadow of the moon.

"Just don't tell anyone Alright?" I asked, folding my arm, leaning on the opposite wall from him.

He hummed and nodded as a response.

"I'm not from Remnant." I took a deep breath before spilling the beans. I was so nervous, my hands felt shaky and just sick.

"What do you mean you're not from Remnant? Like an alien or something ha good one." Roman smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, funny." I sarcastically replied, covering my head low.

"Oh my god you're serious." Through the shadow you could see his green eyes widen, beginning to take me seriously.

"I'm not an alien— I'm from another universe. I just woke up here, I... I don't know how I got here either. It just happened." I began to fiddle with my hair strands, moving around Roman, not looking at him.

"...oh..." he said slowly.

"This doesn't change anything does it?" I asked, turning to see his sharp figures shaped perfectly in the moonlight.

"Well, you're here, I'm glad you're here..." he smirked, nudging his head, his hair over lapping one side of his face. I found myself giving one of the biggest smiles. "Why would it, if anything it's better. I'm the one guy to have a girl from a different universe." He stepped closer to me, his finger tips touch mine before he gently entangled our hands.

My eyes widen at 'have a girl' and a bright pink was beginning to take over my cheeks and ears. I felt so much electricity, holding his hand tighter and before I knew it I smiled again. I was starting to feel like an idiot. "Yeah, thanks," Roman lips looked so tempting, just a few inches away, I could easily touch them. But there was another side that just spoke out without thinking; "I'll go now." I loosened my grip and started for the door, regretting every single step I took.

"Why? Why do you have to go?" Roman's voice was quiet, but mischievous as always. It was one thing I loved about him.

I couldn't find an answer, and I didn't know why. Was I shy? That shy? My blushing would make it seem so.

"Alright fine," he stepped closer to me, softly pushing me to the door; "but not forever, darling." Roman whispered in my ear, so close I almost felt his lips. I stood there at the door before he closed it, and then I stood there more like a complete idiot. Roman definitely did a number on me.

"Yes! I did it! Oscar?" Ruby laughed at her victory against Oscar.

"Why didn't you tell me??" Oscar rambled, which to us he just looked insane.

"Give it to him while he's down, little red! You can do it!" Roam cheered, smiling from ear to ear.

"No! I'm not going to do that!" Ruby yelled back, her arms hanging from her shoulders.

"Oh come on, you wonna win right?" Roman yelled back again.

"Not bad Miss Rose, but Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do, or I do." Ozpin rose up, completely different posture.

"Oh uh, maybe we should uh take a break..." Ruby tried to get out of it but it was too late for that.

"Ouch." Nora and Phryya said at the same time, watching Ozpin take Ruby down like an evening stroll.

"Street rules, little red, street rules!" Roman shouted, holding his hands to his mouth; "Don't let that prick win!"

"Roman." I said, nudging his arm, he gave a laugh at me correcting him before turning back to the fight.

"The next time you want to throw a left cross remember to push up with the appropriate foot." Ozpin said nonchalant as Ruby laid defeated on the ground.

Ozpin would do similar things with me, beat me down senseless and be humiliated. It was his way of training, but I got better. I trained and I'm probably one of the best fighters here, it was all thanks to Oz. He would also tease the shit out of me, he totally knew what he was doing. Than I remember where we were in life, and how those days were just gone, and how I just took them for granted.

"And as all ways, do be aware of any openings." Ozpin finished before letting Oscar take control.

"Got it." Ruby replied, in pain.

As soon as Oscar took over he fell to the grass. "Uh, hey. Are you ok?" Ruby asked, running to his side.

"How is this exhausting?" He asked out of breath.

"Your body isn't used to this kind of training." Ren said, in meditation mode.

As we continued to talk about the area of semblances that Oscar has no idea about;

"Semblance?" He asked.

"You know, like your very own superpower! Everybody's got one, it's just a matter of finding it and mastering it. Ruby moves super fast, electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, Pyrrha controls polls, Null can teleport in the shape of feathers and Jaune can uh..." I laughed at Pyrrha controls polls before the mood went a little dark.

"I can't do an..." Jaune was about to say.

"Jaune's like you!" Ruby quickly said, grabbing Oscar's hand and running up to Jaune.

"And Roman. He can't do anything." I smiled, nudging him.

"Oh nice, baby boo." He replied, looking rather annoyed. I laughed and leaned on his arms, before he put me in a side hug.

"Well they haven't found there semblance yet but we all know he will. And you will too. And that counts for you too, Roman. We all just have to try and help each other get stronger." Ruby said, being well ruby.

"That's right, I'm positive you'll find it one day, Jaune." Pyrrha gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks, Pyrrha." Jaune smiled back.

"Cool."

"Not having a semblance isn't all that bad, I ran a underground criminal organization without one for years! You'll do fine." Roman smiled, using a hand to make a few hand gestures.

"I'm pretty sure that's not something to be proud of, Roman." Pyrrha chuckled.

"I'm just saying, now who wants to watch Null beat down little pretty boy Ozpin?" Roman looked around giving the most devilish grin.

That night I was going to the kitchen when I saw Oscar sitting outside looking at the stars. I figured it was as good a time as any to tell him something.

I slowly walked up and sat near him.

"Oh hi, Null." Oscar said, giving a small wave.

"Oh, Oscar..." I scratched my head, of course it was Oscar what was I? An idiot. "Mmm... can I..." I didn't exactly look him in the eye.

"You wanna talk to Ozpin?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if it's ok" I replied, finally glancing at his eye line. Truth is I was nervous, it was going to be so awkward.

"Yeah, just don't do anything I wouldn't like." He skittishly smiled, rubbing his neck.

"Ha, I promise I won't." I said, looking up at the stars and the Remnant moon.

Somehow without even looking I knew he changed to Ozpin, the whole mood changed, it just felt heavier. "Well... I— I kept Roman a secret I'm sorry." I said, not knowing how to start.

"Null, you don't have to apologize." Oscar's voice was still there yet it sounded like Ozpin, all of it was so confusing it just made me want to pull out hairs.

"Yeah I know." I exhaled, not wanting to confront Oz but I just felt like I had to. "I want to clear something up. And I want you to listen." I waited for a hum or a yes but nothing, however I continued; "When I first came to Remnant I felt so alone but you were there for me, you helped me, trained me. Through that I... kinda fell for you." My eyes looked down at the moon reflecting from water on the grass, a few ants and my maroon pants spread out, I didn't want to say what I just said. I wanted to stay in that moment before I said anything, but as usual time continues on and on.

"...Null..." Ozpin spoke, seeming like he was about to say something, but I couldn't hear it.

"I said listen." I almost snapped; "But now these things." I gestured to his new, small body that had a whole other person. Did Oscar even grasp what will happen later in life? Did he realize the problems and difficulties? "I can't do whatever we were doing. I want you to know that I'm going put that behind us." I felt like hiding, regretting everything coming out of my mouth. There was still a side of me that was attached to Ozpin but it had to die. "I'm going to shove my feelings for you aside for the both of us." I clung onto my knees, no longer looking up, only the small ants walking in lines, continuing with their lives with no purpose but to be apart of nature. "Ok?" I asked after long silence, even if it was a comfortable silent, I didn't want to hear it. I was afraid I'd crack right then and there.

"Fair enough. I'm sorry Null." Ozpin's voice was cold compared to mine. Why did I ever care?

"I'm sorry too." I managed not to show the conflict.

"Null, I want you to know that I—" Oz began to show that other side, the more caring side to his voice.

"Please stop, I can't hear it." I held tighter to my legs, my hair covering my face.

"Than tell me one thing, are you alright? I've heard how much you've been through." As soon as I heard the question I dove my face to my knees, not wanting him to see the tears beginning to fall. They almost felt like too much to hold back, through all that time he wasn't there, through all that time I couldn't blame him for one single thing. It was all just me. It all felt just like a pathetic grudge I had, one I needed to let go. I wasn't hurt so why did it feel like I was? I wasn't suffering, yet I felt half alive. "Please just tell me you're alright. and I'll let this go." Ozpin showed he needed the answer but all I wanted was for him to leave me alone even if I wasn't alright. Was it really important? Were my feelings that important?

Through my tears and confusion I bite my lip, stopping it from shaping into an ugly face. "Yeah." I lied. I lied like how I lied every time that I don't like the consequences, I lied to Oz and it just felt horrible.

"Null." His small hand touched my hair, being placed on my shoulder.

"No! Stop! I can't! Not with you! Please just stop!" I stood to my feet, tears flying with my hair. "Before you hurt me." I clenched my jaw shut, trying not to cry. Why was I crying? All he asked was if I was alright, why couldn't I ignore some dumb feelings.

Ozpin's eyes showed everything that ran through his two sided mind; hurt, regret, shaken yet there was expression, one that said he was seeing something else all over again. I didn't know at the time what that meant. His eyes were beginning to glitter, small drops of tears forming, his sadness was almost too much to look at. I covered my face with my hands cupping my cheeks, wishing I wasn't so pathetic. And with that Ozpin let Oscar take the wheel.

As soon as Oscar took over I could tell, he quickly whipped the few tears and looked at me with an awkward face. He heard everything and saw everything, something that was only meant for Ozpin and I. I immediately covered my face again and walked away. Wanting nothing to do with any of it anymore.

The next day I did everything I could to ignore what happened, hanging around with Roman seemed to do the trick. With him it was so different, if he wasn't there I think I would have been in a state of depression.

"I'm back!" Qrow called out. "Hey uh Ruby."

"Coming."

"Uhh, why are they so loud." Roman rolled his eyes as we sat outside on a ramp.

"It's fine, Roman." I smiled, leaning on his shoulder, the sunlight felt so warm and comforting along side him.

"Cupcake," Roman said, making me look up at his chin. He had small hairs, they weren't noticeable unless you stared. He gently met his emerald eyes to my brunette, he seemed more serious, more intensive like he was contemplating doing something. It didn't take long for me to realize what that thing was. "Those lips of yours look so delicious."

Roman's face grew ever closer, his eyes focused on my lips, his hands reached for my waist. My breathing was becoming louder by the very movement, my heart felt like it had ran miles and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. I didn't move a muscle, waiting for Roman's lips and touches.

However it was completely interrupted by the door quickly opening; "Null! Roman!! Yang and Weiss are here!" Pyrrha burst through the door and warmly shouted with the classic anime smile... right before she saw what was happening.

Roman's hands reaching for me, our faces so close, yeah it was pretty obvious.

She gave an awkward chuckle before swiftly shutting the door behind her.

"Why does everyone have to ru—!!?" I stood up and was about to storm in but a hand latched onto my arm and immediately spun me around to meet Roman.

Suddenly lips collapsed to mine, moving to a softness, the sweet taste was so convincing. All I wanted was to keep going, continue kissing Roman till he stopped. He was gentle but there was so much energy making my pulse pounce. He let go, looking me in the eyes, his lips and cheeks a pink, breathing heavy; "We just have to take the moment."

I quickly wrapped my hands around his head and went for another time, he completely embraced me, holding my hair in one hand and my waist in the other.

"How can six kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!" Qrow complained, walking into a dinning room filled with team JNPR and RWBY.

It was dead quiet, like seriously too quiet. Up until Roman began to tap his foot. "Can I leave?" He asked in Ozpin's direction.

"Can I go with him?" I immediately asked, already making the movement to leave.

"No." Oz firmly stated.

"So these maidens? Magic, Salem it's all true." Weiss asked, her white hair covering her shoulder.

"Huh." Qrow nodded.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" Ozpin asked a brooding Yang.

"For the most part, you forgot something," my heart sped up. Shit did Raven know about me?? About Earth?? "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

I sighed in relief, making everyone look at me.

"Things aren't looking good Oz." Qrow said, it was only he, Oz and I in the room by that time. I had explained the whole situation in depth to them.

"Ever the optimist. Well I would not say our current predicament is ideal, I think we can agree that the situation could be much worse. Humanity is a resolvent force." Ozpin recoiled, hands behind his back.

"Oz, pro huntsmen like that don't just disappear and we heard what Null just said. Salem's powerful it seems like her reach is growing by the day, what does that say about humanity?" Qrow questioned, his tone bitter.

"That there are indeed a few misguided people who have filled their hearts with malice. It doesn't take a great number of people to cause us harm. But I still believe there are far more people in this world willing to prevent it." Oz turned to both of us sitting on couches.

"Uh excuse me." Ruby walked in a quiet room.

"Ah Miss Rose, join us, we were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps."

"More talk and more talk." I rolled my eyes, leaning on the arm rest.

"Oh uh great." Ruby ignored me and smiled.

"Something on your mind kiddo?" Qrow asked as she began to walk away.

"Uh, If-if it's ok to ask." She turned back.

"Of course." Qrow nodded.

"Well uh, we've been talking about the Relic at Haven and the Spring Maiden but what about the Fall Maiden?" She asked and I look at me, her big grey eyes looked even cuter in person.

"Cinder and Null." Oz stated.

"Does that mean Salem has the Beacon Relic?" She put her hands together.

"Over my dead crumbling corpse." I smirked, playing with my long ass hair.

"Very astute Miss Rose, I was wondering who would be the first to ask. No. Thankfully she does not. Cinder does not have the full power of a Maiden, hence she can not open it, and it's true that the relic at Haven is very much at risk. And for now it should remain our primary focus. Let's just say I made finding the relic at Beacon a bit more challenging than the other schools." Ozpin explained,

"Oh uh, that's good to hear." She sighed in relief.

"It is, Let's not forget the challenges that still lie before us." Oz replied, leaning on his cane but somehow maintaining a good posture. "Now is there anything else we can help you with?"

"Oh uh, I did have one more question." Ruby skittishly smiled.

"No my cane is not a relic".

"I have no more questions."

They laughed, I smiled while Qrow looked dazed out. I think he was drunk again.

"Yes my cane is indeed very precious to me, it is also just that, precious to me. Well I admit it still has a few more tricks up its sleeve, I can firmly say that being a relic isn't one of them." Ozpin said, it was weird hearing the same tone but different voice.

"I mean it is old though." I shrugged, looking at my shoes.

"Now why don't you run and get the other students?" Ozpin asked like she was a little girl.

Qrow's scroll rang and sluggishly he answered it; "Yeah? Ok, yeah, we'll be there." And with that he hung up.

"Who was it?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, it was Leo, says he had a breakthrough with the council, thinks he might be able to get a small raiding party for the bandits. He wants us to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it." Qrow sarcastically said, putting his scroll away.

"Really? Oh that's great! I'll go get the others." Ruby beamed from ear to ear before running up stairs. I swear if she wasn't sweet I don't know what is.

"Is this it, Null?" Qrow asked, finally turning and looking at me in a crow like way.

"Uh huh." I nodded; "Things are going to change tomorrow."

"Are you sure we should just go with it?" Qrow looked up at Oz, who still looked at the staircase.

"Null, you did say that we win?" He turned to me, staring in my eyes since the other night, making me a big uncomfortable.

"Yeah." I nodded calmly.

"Than there shouldn't be any problems." He quickly turned back to Qrow.

"One thing, I want to change." They both looked at me. "I want to fight Cinder and get the rest of the power."

"As you should, now we should get ready."

[A/N: Sorry Ozpin shippers ha. So this is one chapter way from going into a hiatus— well until I watch volume 6 which might be awhile. See ya, thanks for reading! ( ‿ )]


	21. Chapter XXI: Half Powered

It was utterly quiet when we got to Haven Academy, Leo stood on the staircase waiting; "Thank you for… uh… coming. There seems to be more of you than last time." He looked at me with the fastest and most unasuring eyes, than to Oscar, Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss and Roman.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier. So what's going on, Leo?" I noticed Qrow changed his whole tone, before in the show he sounded friendly but there he knew everything Leo has done.

"Why did you bring your weapons." Leo asked after silence.

"Did you not want us to?" I smirked, a hand on my hip.

"Let's get this over with, Leo, are we getting support from the council or were you just trying to get us here?" Qrow asked in an unamused tone.

"Mom?" Yang asked, seeing a raven on the balcony.

"Raven." Qrow snarled, shooting at her.

"They— they really are magic." Weiss let out in disbelief.

Raven flew beside Lionheart and changing to human form as soon as she landed: "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting."

"Raven! You poor excuse of a sister!" Qrow yelled, it seemed me telling him everything made him more snarly.

"Ouch, I could say the same thing. You've been scheming little brother, planing to attack your own sister." Raven walked down the stairs and stood right in front of us.

"Leo, Do you realize the consequences for what you've done??" Qrow ignored his sister and stared right at a trembling Leo.

"Leo did whatever a sane person would do. He looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation and made a choice." Raven expressed, speaking more for herself.

"Oh yeah let's just help Salem because she's big bad and scary." I shrugged sarcastically.

"I know you're the Spring Maiden, Raven." Qrow looked her dead in the eyes.

Her red eyes widened, taking a step back;

"How—??!!"

"What?" Leo gasped.

"We got intel of our own. Now then let's end this and work together. We can beat Salem." Qrow said, taking a step forward, holding a hand out going through his own anger.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what your dealing with! There is no beating Salem!"

"You're wrong. We've done things most people would call impossible and I know the only reason we were able to do it was because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. We have a better chance if we try working together. Please." Ruby said, holding out a small hand.

"You sound Just like your mother." Raven narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on her sword before opening a portal that shot out at Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed and ran to see if she was ok.

"Hello boys and girls." Cinder smirked, walking through the portal.

"Come on guys, is that anyway to greet your old friends." Mercury smiled as they all began to line up.

"Everybody stay calm." Qrow said to everyone taking out their weapons.

"The white fang are preparing demolition and securing the school grounds. No ones getting in…" Hazel can in, closing the doors.

"And no ones gettin out!" I gritted my teeth immediately, laughing a lot holding my stomach.

"You!l" Cinder yelled, "You're the one I'm here to kill." I turned to see an angry Cinder.

"Oh mood killer. Tell me something new, hot stuff". I smirked, putting a hand on my hip.

"You're definitely going to have to kill me first." Roman said, standing beside me.

"Oh, Roman, how ironic really. I go to Vale to kill the Fall Maiden and hire you and now here we are." Cinder mocked with that smooth voice.

"Yeah well I'm not your employee anymore." Roman shrugged off, he totally had to deal with that all day and night.

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss asked, her voice sounding bored.

"It appears so."

"You had information on every huntsmen and huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her! I couldn't find any of them! Because you let her kill them!" Qrow yelled, pointing a finger.

"I…" Leo fumbled.

"Oh now don't beat yourself up about it Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would have found them on their own eventually." Cinder practically rolled her eyes, placing a hand in her hip.

"What is wrong with you?" Jaune spoke out, I widen my eyes. I had given this part a lot of thought. "How can you be so broken inside? To take so many lives and come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of!" Unlike the first time Jaune was screaming or crying, he sound angry but nothing more. He seemed like he was keeping his cool in some ways, he was giving more of a warrior's voice.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, not wanting him to fight one of the worst ones there.

"All with a smile on your face!" He gritted, unsheathing his sword and calmly pointing it in Cinder direction.

"Everybody stay calm!" Qrow yelled.

"You are going to pay! Do you hear me?!" Jaune shouted, he sounded like he was out of some kind of over done fantasy film.

"Kid!" Roman said, knowing what Cinder was capable of.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said again, trying to get him stop but this was how things were going to play.

"It's not like we're getting out this the easy way, Qrow." I said where only he could hear.

"Who are you again?" Cinder squinted.

Jaune gave a fake laugh before charging her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped, also charging Cinder.

Cinder defended But I wasn't just about to fight her, everyone split into groups of fighting, I decided to fight the fake Maiden.

"Let's see what the Scnee name really means." She smiled.

"I'm more than a name." Weiss said, standing ready to fight.

"Mm, prove it." Spring smirked, getting ready to strike.

"Look who's talking?" I mocked, changing my gauntlets to chains.

She saw who I was and panicked, her eyes wide not knowing what to do.

I smirked, exactly what I wanted.

I dashed towards her with bullet shots, she jumped out of the way and tried to give a swing at Weiss. I used my whiplike changing to wrap around her leg and pull her closer to me.

Nerval gasped and jumped up, shorting at the chain. Weiss gave a glow as she was getting up, she returned it with a slash. However Weiss avoided it with glyphs.

I huffed, going back for more, shooting at her foot and pulling out a knife with the other. She closed with her weapons and added her own attack. I jumped back right before charging again, that time with fire snarling from my finger tips.

She backed away, fear was settling through her eyes and I walked towards her like nothing. she was terrified of my power I did a 180 with a back kick, smacking her straight in the head, using wind to modify it. She immediately hit the ground cold.

However as I stood above my victory I heard a loud: "No!!!" From Jaune. I turned around to see Weiss impaled by Cinder's spear.

Cinder was going to die.

Suddenly everything turned white, making Cinder scream in pain. I needed to keep up bad. As soon as it came Ruby collapsed, in the middle of the room.

"Ruby get up!" Oscar tried to wake up Ruby with gentle nudges.

I ran up and held Ruby up, shaking her awake. She gave a sound but not much else. Then her silver eyes flushed open, Oscar immediately sighing in relief.

"Ruby! You!" He fumbled as she weakly stood to her feet.

"Ozpin!" A furious voice shouted, "You thought you could hide from me??!" We all turned to see Hazel doing that weird gross thing he does.

"I always wanted to say this, gross." I said as he put dust literally in his body.

"You'll die over and over again!" His voice sounding electric or something, but way too intense. Someone needed to chill.

Hazel charged a fearful Oscar, I shook my head too much was out of luck in Remnant.

Before we realized it Cinder, Raven and (spring maiden) we're making there way to the relic.

"Stop them! We got your team covered!" Nora shouted, hovering over Weiss along with the rest of team JNPR.

"You want to get to them? You're going to hav two het through all of us." Emerald said in such a cocky tone, putting a hand on her hip.

"Actually doesn't sound too bad, I've always wanted to punch you in the face." Roman smirked, twirling his cane, stepping beside me.

I smirked before shooting the first shot at Mercury, I knew I could beat him like nothing with Maiden power but I needed to save it for Cinder, So how about my normal abilities?

He jumped back, dodging the shot, I shot two more before changing to the whips again, swinging for his legs.

He jumped again, giving a kick but my whips latched on perfectly and cought his two legs. With all my strength I threw him into a pillar. All I needed to do was get through them so I could kill Cinder.

Right when I was about to make a run for it a soft warm hand held mine. I snapped around and saw Roman giving a forced smirk. "Go."

I smiled, knowing I was going to win, and when I got back Roman would be there.

He moved the strands of hair near my forehead and bent down a little, placing a peaceful kiss on my forehead in an unpeacefull place.

I stared at him in awe, holding his hand tightly; "Roman…" I wanted to tell him that maybe I was falling in love. It was such a strong word, I didn't want to throw it around, but I didn't know if it would be a mistake to say it to him. A crime Lord.

"Just go." He smirked, looking in my eyes with those emerald ones, turning my head. I took his advice and dashed away.

Slipping in the elevator, using wind to fly and give a soft landing with a loud sound.

"Cinder!" I shouted, stepping up in the basement of beauty.

I landed with full force in a completely different place, the door rather eye catching and everything around it was as well, it had to remember why I was there.

"Null." Cinder snarled, her fists clenched.

"Yo, Raven, can I fight her for you?" I smirked, holding a hand up before going back to my normal pose.

"By all means." Raven said. Nerval was already dead and I had admit I timed it perfectly.

"Sweet." I grinned, letting the fire from my eye pour out, my hands formed into fists, giving a loud yell as I flew towards Cinder.

Cinder did the same, Fire in her left eye, with her sword, flying towards me.

ROMAN POV

"Just give up!" Little red said, we had practically already won. Now who's ready for dinner?

Mercury that wise ass yelled out knowing she was right.

"It's not over! Cinder will come back and she'll stop all of you! She won't let us down." Emerald cries like a little girl talking about a lost mommy. I definitely wouldn't want to be her.

"You got the wrong idea of her, greeny." I scoffed, my cane twirling around my fingers. I knew exactly what was going to happen, Null was going to be the one to come back.

"Yang." Ruby said, making everyone turn. It was that yellow sparky girl holding a blue lamp that I could only guess was the relic. But my eyes kept searching, where was Null? She wasn't there. What the hell happened?!? My eyes widen, I was beginning to fear the worst.

"Emerald, get up we need to go." Mercury nudged at a crying Emerald on the ground, god I didn't blame her where the hell was Null?!! "Emerald." Mercury nudged again before she screamed her lungs out and something formed right in front of us.

Something I knew was the escape plan, a huge white and black woman with red eyes shrieked her everything at all of us, at that moment I felt so weak and I was weak but it just was so real. I stood there doing nothing and thank god it disappeared.

I gave a huff, that was trippy, what the hell!!?

"Wa— " little red fumbled to say.

"What the hell was that?!?" I snarled at Qrow, he was hiding shit from me again!

"An illusion. But an accurate one. That was Salem." That little kid Oz explained I never liked Ozpin and he gave me every reason too. The only thing remotely interesting about him was his cane.

"Great." I mocked, rolling my eyes, leaning both hands on my cane. But than I remembered where we were there, why I was so worried. "Where's Null?" I walked towards Yang, she still wasn't there. There was no way she lost!

"Mm… Roman." But yellow had a face of a doctor telling a patient they were gonna die, I hated that she stopped talking I wanted to shake it out of her!

That Raven woman wasn't there, Cinder wasn't there, but where the hell was Null?! My Null??! "Wait If you're here, Cinder isn't here… and… what happened?!" I held her shoulders tightly, just give me an answer.

"I don't know exactly. When I got done there Null and Cinder were gone." Big yellow calmly stated, like it was nothing. I stepped back, not wanting to hear it.

Qrow and Ozpin look at each in concern. But that's it, concern. Not 'hey let's go find out what happened ourselves!' Or 'hey you sure?' No there were just gonna let her rot.

I clenched my first, my cane held tightly, Null couldn't be dead! From Neo and now her?! No god damn it no! "What are you talking about? We have to go back and get her!" I yelled, I couldn't hold it back my whole body felt like it was shaking, my eyes beginning to get blurry. God I couldn't cry in front of them. None of them!

"Roman, please calm yourself! There nothing we can do, the vault is sealed." Oz calmly said like nothing was wrong. I thought they depended on her, on their team! She was the fall maiden and they were just gonna leave her?! Pieces of shit! All of them!

I sucked it up and walked out, I couldn't look at their faces, I only wanted Null. We had just come clean, why did have to be so fast?? How the hell did she die?!

Null please be alive.


	22. Lost

It was so cold, everywhere was just freezing my limbs off. I felt like I couldn't even move.

My eyes snapped open realizing I was underwater. I tried to immediately reach the surface, there was a small flickering light I could see through the grey water, I just had to reach it and get out of the freezing water.

I gasped, finally being able to breath. I took it in and with a shove looked for a place to swim to. It was so dark and my vision was so blurry, I could only think of getting warm.

I used what energy was left in my body to reach the damn ground. As soon as I did I collapsed, choked a bit and felt like I was about to die. No biggy.

Sparking a flame in my hand to get warm seemed the best option but it wasn't large since my energy was so low.

My eyes drifted to what laid in front of me, there was almost nothing but rock. I took a huff; "This..." my breathing was heavy and my everything was frozen, I just had to move. "This can't be it." I whispered, beginning to stand and look around. "This can't be it!" I yelled, my anger giving me just a bit more energy.

As I let go, apparently that power was enough to crack the rock and a light shined through. A light seemed so welcoming. I sighed and tried to break it more but I was too weak.

I slowly stepped to the crack and tried squeezing through. "Curse my boobs!" I snarled, not about to get through. "Damn it!" I yelled and once again it cracked a bit more. "Thank you anger." I smirked, walking through like nothing.

As soon as I stepped through the warm sun felt so good against the cold. It was still foggy but I had to move, I had to... Than I remembered everything. God why was I so careless?! I couldn't think about it, just the task at hand.

The scary thing was I didn't know what to do now. I had to walk up to Haven, I didn't know where the teams went or what happened. I was so messed up and I couldn't call for help. All I could do was walk.

I was in a field of grass, and very green grass, that was all I saw. I could barely walk and I felt like I was about to blackout again.

And just as I thought I did collapse, Although the grass was rather soft. "Oh my god! Are you ok?!" A surprising voice asked.

I stayed in place. Huh? I looked up to a very worried blonde hovering over me. What the hell was this? What was she doing here? "Uh... no." I managed to say before my vision went completely blank.

Once again I woke up an in unfamiliar place. Actually even worst in someone's bed. I shrieked at the thought. Roman was going to kill me. Then it hit me, Roman and everyone else all thought I was dead. What if they all left without me?! I wouldn't know where to go. I had to leave fast.

I stumbled to my feet, but not till I realized there was a big comfy blanket around me. It somehow helped against my once wet clothes. I was still in them, that was a good sign.

"Um... hello?" I called out, poking my head out of the door.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Where have I heard that before. The same blonde from before smiled from ear to ear, getting up from the table.

"Oh I'm sorry about this!" I took a small bow.

She smiled; "it's ok, it not like I could leave you there. But you're good now."

"Well, thank you." I felt so awkward. This woman really helped me and I was just gonna leave like nothing.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? My husband will be back soon." She continued to smile I could tell it wasn't fake.

I felt freaking awkward. "If it's too much trouble..." but I was seriously hungry.

"It's no trouble at all! But you do have to help me." She have a small laugh and walked over to a small kitchen.

Damn what was that feeling?! It hit the heart, ouch. I followed her hesitantly to a very small kitchen.

"Here you go." She handed me an apron, I felt so off. I almost never cooked. "Have you ever cooked before?" She had to look up at me since I was taller.

"Not exactly." I replied, giving a small chuckle.

"I see. Well there always a first."

And just like that finally learned to cook something. Meat and patatos to be exact. Her husband came home near the end of the day and we all ate. They surprisingly didn't ask about how I got where I was or even who I was. They just talked about pleasing things with me. It was so different from what I typically had. Everything was so different. They actually seemed happy, meanwhile everything for me felt like it was falling but once again I didn't know why. I was fine. I was always fine.

"Haha and with that we never saw him again." Her husband laughed, telling a story that was actually funny.

"How..." I fumbled with my hair, not sure how to ask: "How are y'all so happy?" Seeing them kiss living a life below Haven's better areas, not having much but still living peaceful lives. I almost felt ashamed I wasn't like that with Roman. How was I just a dumbass?

"You think we're happy all the time?" She smiled, tilting her head to look at my lower face.

"No, we're just in a good mood today." Will, said in a matter of fact tone.

"Mood? Is it all moods? Ha." I scoffed, was that really it? I caught them on a good day and began to question my own.

"Look, Null, every day you wake up with a good or bad feeling, you just have to treasure the good ones. Look on the bright side of things." Sara stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, it actually felt comforting. I actually felt welcome.

For the longest time in Remnant I was out in places and told to take up a task, giving myself tasks and doing them and when I failed I'd beat myself up for it. I was fine and I was ungrateful, I had Roman and I was ungrateful. I had so many things and yet deep down I felt unwelcome. I was a dumbass. I was such a idiot to Roman! I was so stupid with Cinder! I was... pathetic.

There I was finding comfort in random strangers, about to cry again. I couldn't cry, I couldn't be weak anymore. I was in Remnant and I had to help, I couldn't pity myself.

But no matter how hard I tried my vision became blurry, my clenched hands began to get wet from the tears, I tried to stop them even more.

I couldn't remember the last time I was happy, just pure happy. I was such an idiot I had Roman and I neglected him. I wanted to scream at myself!

On top of it I felt so bad for being a burden to this couple. Imagine a random stranger in you home crying.

Suddenly they both hugged me, it just made my eyes Water more. They were so selfless and I was the complete opposite. "We don't know what happened, or even who you are, but we know you're not an idiot." Will smiled.

Was I thinking out loud?? "I'm sorry." I choked, "I'm always crying, I hate it."

"Crying isn't nessarliy bad and plus who doesn't like a hug?" Sara said with a small laugh.

"Thanks." I had to admit I didn't want to leave. It felt good for once. I hadn't actually met anyone like them before, it was beyond refreshing. But I had to remember the reasons for crying. Roman and everyone else. I couldn't let them down.

I stood up and wiped away my tears; "both of them standing behind me. "Thank you for everything." I gave a small smile. "And I promise to look on the bright side from now on. Even when there doesn't seem to be one."

"That's good to hear." Will said, putting his hands in his brown pockets.

"And give yourself some credit." Sara put a hand on my shoulder and I immediately nodded with a smirk. To my surprise it wasn't forced.

"Thank you so much, but I had to find my friends." I kept my hands together, feeling the presence of my gauntlets.

"Go." Sara smiled going in for another hug.

"Hey we just might miss you." Will chuckled, hugging me as well.

"Hey, don't lie." I laughed, hugging them back. It was one big hug.

The lower streets of Haven were a little different than the upper. But Qrow did say they were worse as they went down, and on top of that I got lost. Crap. Luckily Sara and Will gave me a rain coat since it was raining.

I sighed and looked at the nearest inn, looked shady so I didn't good in.

"Null?" An all too familiar voice called out with a surprise.

I quickly turned around to see Roman just as I left him. "Roman!" I gasped, running towards him.

"Null!" Roman looked like he wanted to cry but he smiled the best smile I had seen, running to me as well.

We crashed in each other's arms, our eyes only looking in the other. "Roman." I laughed. He really was crying, or maybe it was the rain? I could careless, all I wanted to do was hold Roman as tightly as possible.

"They all said you were gone but I knew better." Roman smiled, placing his head above mine. "Oh god I missed you." His grip placed in my hair and mine all along in his back. I didn't want to move. I didn't know but I missed him too.

How long was I gone?

"Finally found you." He huffed in a smile, the rain coming done from his black hat.

"What's happened?" I asked, staring at his emerald eyes. They looked too good to be true, gleaming in the rain.

"I don't want to think about that right now. Let's get inside." He put a arm around me and began to walk. "Neo, come on." He waved over to a smiling Neo.

"Neo's here?" I asked, forgetting all about her. Sorry Neo.

"Yeah, she found me here." He replied, he wasn't quite smiling but you didn't have to be blind to see that he was so relieved and happy. "Oh, and I almost forgot." Roman tilting his head to wear his hat hovered over my eyes and leaned in touching his lips against mine.

"Roman, I missed you."


	23. Chapter XXIII: Trains

Awkward. Just plain awkward, that's all I felt when Neo and I sat next to each other at the train station.

After Neo walked in on me and Roman sleeping in the same room and the same bed she just glared at me with daggers. I seriously didn't get the big deal! Roman told her!

I seriously felt like moving away from her. A super awkward silence. I mean yeah she was mute but still. "So..." I tried not to seem fazed. "Nice day." I smiled. Neo giving me a nod but keeping the sharp eyes.

"Ok." I quickly looked away, that was the wrong move. "Oh! Roman!" I called out as he walked over.

"I hope you like sleeping on a train cuz I got first class." Roman grinned, showing three tickets in hand.

Neo gave a smile and clapped about two times.

"First class? Seriously?" I stood up, looking at the tickets.

"Hey, you say that like we're poor. Remember I'm the Roman Torchwick!" Roman gave a twitch, squinting in disappointment

I laughed at his cuteness and took one ticket from his high and mighty act. One hand on his hip and another hold the tickets out like proof of his slyness — but you didn't need proof for that.

"I know, I know." I nodded with a smile, "You're the best, Roman." I giggled to myself, placing a kiss on his cheek before heading to the gate.

He stood there frozen for a bit before he and Neo followed. A feeling was taking over, I was glad I was where I was. I guess I was happy. Especially with Roman. He always seemed to make me smile, to help me and just well... care for me. I just had to return the favor one day.

"Hey I wanted the bottom!" I huffed at Neo as she teasingly yawned on the top bunk.

The compartments were just like back home and I wanted the bottom.

"What are you two? Five? Null there's a perfectly fine bunk right here." Roman pointed at the bunk across the super small room.

"Fine." I sighed, placing my bag on it.

"So who wants to go for drinks?" Roman smiled a little maniacally, putting his hands together.

It made me want to laugh; "Yup, Let's go." I put my gauntlets down and followed Roman along with Neo.

We found a bar and sat there for some time, chatting.

"And what about you, Neo?" Roman asked, moving his whole body to look at her.

She gave a gesture and rose her eyebrows a bit.

"Oh you just looking for me the whole time?" Roman asked, seeming to understand her.

Neo nodded quickly, giving a small smile.

"I see." Roman said, sitting back.

"Y'all, seriously need to learn sign language." I said, taking another sip.

"What's sign language?"

After awhile Roman went to the restroom, leaving me and Neo alone. Again.

She gesture to the bartender and pointed at a note pad. He hesitatly gave it to her. She glared at me before finishing writing.

I was a little excited that she was finally going to talk to me or at least a little. Until I actually read the note.

It was written rather nicely, with great cursive; "If you so much as think about hurting Roman I will shatter your eye balls into pieces."

I paused and looked at Neo. God she scary. "Ok, noted." I bobbed my head, not wanting to make eye contact.

She quickly trashed the note behind the bar and almost as soon as Roman came back.

"What was that about?" Roman asked in my direction.

"Just two girls getting to know each other." I chuckled, taking another drink, I was definitely leaving after that.

I slowly but formally began to walk back to the room, hoping Neo wasn't going to follow. That woman's eyes were so terrifying even after all this time I still can't talk about it.

I looked behind me to see who was following and my relief it was Roman. I opened the door and he quickly shut it locking it behind him.

It was nighttime by then, and the snow only brightened in the moonlight, it was actually really beautiful.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I smiled, laying down on the bed.

"You or all over you?" Roman smirked, making me roll my eyes with a laugh.

"The scenery, you big carrot." I chuckled, stretched my arms.

"Hey that's crossing the line." Roman laughed, taking off his hat.

"You look good without your hat." My smile grow tired but I was far from going to sleep.

"Too bad because I like this hat." Roman lay next me, also taking off his white jacket.

"So Roman," I said, laying down "what ya thinking?" I smirked.

Roman only grew a mischievous grin, leaning down with both arms around me. "I think we're finall—" Roman's lips grew closer and closer and my body felt like a red thing of energy, even more so when we saw Neo standing right next to us. Roman shrieked, practically jumping back. "Neo!" His scoffed sounding like a parent finding out their kid was watching.

Neo has a hand on her hip and other leaning on her cane.

"Neo, can't you see we're busy?" Roman sounded desperate, putting his hands together.

A low huff came out from her and Roman gave a big sign laying back in defeat.

"I'm going the bathroom." I said, trying to get out of there and immediately shutting the door.

I gave a huge sign, trying to find where the bathroom was. However, a hand wrapped around my waist and turned me around, quietly slamming me against the wall. "Roman" I sighed; "We're in the middle of the hallway."

His green eyes narrowed with a grin; "Like I care."

"I care. They're was once A time I saw people doing this and I went 'I hate those people.'" I said, trying ignore how close he was.

"Yeah but that was before you had me." Roman's hands held tightly to my waist, making me feel so small.

"I still stand by what I said." I smirked, running a hand through Roman's carrot hair.

And Roman stared at my lips, he became so close to where I could almost feel them, grazing.

But than a face popped in my head, Neo's face. The one she made when she stared at me. "No, please Neo's going to kill me!" I shrieked as if she was right there. I laughed a lot after realizing.

Roman in the other hand wasn't pleased. His face became seriously and he looked like he was about shout at someone: "What did she tell you?"

"Ummm nothing." I hummed; "You know she can't talk." I chuckled, scratching my hair.

"What did she say?" Roman's chin rose, his more god father side coming out.

"She wrote if I hurt you she'd pull my eyeballs out." I spat out, not wanting him to get mad.

He let go and began to walk to our room.

"I just want to go to sleep." I yawned.

"Neo! We need to talk!" Roman formally stated, walking in the room to a innocent looking Neo. I bet police felt bad about arresting her.

They walked out of the room and quickly shut the door. I groaned before hitting the bed.

My eyes were about to shut when the door opened to Roman and Neo. "Now do what we said." Roman budged her to step forward. She was giving off a little girl vibe that was just too cute.

Suddenly she held her hand out to shake. I smiled and shook it.

"Umm... ok." I said, not know what else to.

"Neo says she's sorry. Right Neo?" Roman said, nudging her arms. She gave a very fast nod as she folded her hands.

"I feel like This was extremely forced." I joked, leaning on my legs, sitting Indian style. "Ok then I'm going to sleep." I yawned, flopping back.

"Ok, goodnight, darling." Roman smirked, before jumping on the top bed above Neo.

"Night," I waved at Roman; "night, Neo."

She nodded and my eyes shut. I had no idea what was going to happen next. I was completely blank, at that point all I could do was follow Roman.


	24. Chapter XXIIII: Trust

RUBY POV

I asked about what Ozpin was hiding and I got my answer although Jin wasn't done talking: "There is one more thing Ozpin hid from all of you." I wondered what it could be, at that point what would there be? "Null." My eyes widened and all my muscles tensed. What?? Null? How?

"You may know that she is half of a maiden and that she was trained by Professor Ozpin But you do not know where she came from." The white that went on for miles and miles turned into a small room. A very small, tiny moonlit room with Null laying on the lone bed. She looked exactly the same, she wore normal pjs; what was so different about her?

"She was never born on Remnant, she was born on a planet I do not know. A Different universe— placed here for a purpose, that purpose has yet to reveal itself."

Then I saw the Null I knew, waking up in Forever Fall Forest, meeting Jaune for the first time. "Null has knowledge of the past, future, life and death, her skills only growing. Ozpin hid this about her because he was afraid."

Another scene appeared, one where Ozpin held his hand out to Null laying in defeat during training, his knee close to her side and their faces rather close. "Afraid of what people would do when they found out the truth about her."

"What they would think." Null appeared again but with magic, all the magic floating above and around her, in full maiden mode.

I was in shock. Null? From another universe? That was real?!? I wondered how the others would react.

NULL POV

LATER

As soon as we left the train I felt the cold, practically shivering Roman put me inside his big coat. We looked super fat or plain stupid, walking down the street with two people in one coat. I wanted to laugh, just how weird do we look?

"Where do we start to look for them?" I asked, sighing in the proses.

"I have literally no ideas. Neo?" Roman arched an eyebrow to his bestie.

She shrugged with a cute frown.

"Right, they would be anywhere, this place is so big." I stayed in place, not realizing sooner that Roman had a surprisingly good smell.

"I have an idea, but you might not like it, it's illegal..." Roman hesitated to say, lowering his chin to look at me. Even if I was pretty much his height, I bent my knees to fit in the coat.

"Does it involve gangs?" I asked, a smile thwarting my serious question.

"N— Yes!" Roman skittishly said, not looking at me anymore.

As I peered up at Roman from the collar of the coat I saw a familiar figure. It was Pyrrha in her usual with a few layers added on.

"Oh, there they are." I stuck out my arm and pointed.

"Jaune! Pyrrha!" I awkwardly waved through the coat.

"Null?!" They both squinted and immediately ran over.

"Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you alive!" Pyrrha smiled from ear to ear, looking like she wanted to give me a hug till she saw what I was in. "And in a coat with another person in it." She laughed.

"Ha, I was never dead." I replied, getting out of Roman's coat and hugging them both.

"The others will be so happy to see you." Pyrrha said as she held me in her somehow warm arms.

"It's good to see you, Null." Jaune said with a tired smile.

"You too, Roman." Pyrrha put a hand on Roman's shoulder and he gave a smirk. Clearly pleased.

"So speaking of, where is everyone?" I looked over at Jaune.

"Oh, it's just team JNPR, Ruby and the others had to cut a Grimm off the train." He explained, putting his hands on his hips.

"Sounds exciting." I sighed, they were probably going through some crazy stuff without me that I hadn't seen yet. "So can we get out of the cold?" I asked, going back in Roman's coat.

"Of course, we were just coming back from my mom's place. Jaune finally got to meet them all." Pyrrha explained, putting her arm around Jaunes's with a content small smile.

"Yeah, that was a little scary though." Jaune scratched the back of his head, blushing a little. Aww cute.

"You're just saying that because of my little sister aren't you."

"... maybe."

Pyrrha and Jaune able to be together and be happy, it was so worth almost dying.

"Ahh, Neo, I never saw you there! Has she been here the whole time?"Jaune almost yelped as he turned around and Neo stood right in front of him, her umbrella pleasantly over her.

I wanted to laugh, as he awkwardly tried to act like nothing happened. Neo nodded and stepped aside.

We got a very warm welcome, hugs, even Roman got a hug from Nora. Actually I wasn't surprised. Neo and Nora got along famously. And we were just about ready to stay there for a very long time.

It was about dinner time when everyone left after hearing RWBY all though I decided to stay. I didn't have a coat yet and I'm freezing they were coming right over anyway.

"Oh, Null do you mind holding him for a little, I have to go check the food." Jaune's sister asked and handed me her son.

I stood still, not really sure what just happened. There was a baby in my hands, well not baby baby but you get it. He felt so weak and fragile on my lap.

I heard a snicker from Roman and immediately shot him a glare. I had literally no idea what to do with a baby! "Uhhh... Roman help me!"

"After glaring at me?" He teased, laying on the floor, enjoying Damn cream puffs!

"Fine! I'm sorry about the glare now take the baby!" I pouted, holding the boy up like a long dress.

"I can't help. I don't know either." Roman calmly said, grabbing another cream puff and popping it in his mouth. He looked so lazy.

I glanced back at the baby, he was staring at me like I had a Grimm on my face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, I guess I also added a glare because he looked like he was getting ready to cry. And the last thing I wanted was a crying baby on my hands! "No, no don't cry!" I kept him a distance, he even smelt weird. An idea popped in my head and I sat him on my lap, holding him with my right hand. "Ummm..." I hummed, letting out a small tiny blue fire ball; "See, pretty cool, huh?" I tried to smile, but I felt very forced.

He seemed to like it, although he reached for it a few times.

"Oh great, give Fire to a baby, next thing this whole house will come down." Roman mocked, waving his arms in a circle above his head.

Neo giggled, laying on the other side of the room.

"Well I'm trying my best! You're not doing anything." I huffed, still showing the kid Fire.

"I'm here aren't I?" Roman stood/sat up, his arms out in defense.

"And that's enough?! Help me!" I cried in a pout, giving a whining face, killing the fire.

Roman rolled his green eyes and skooted towards us; "Uhhh... fine." He sounded like he had the energy drained from him, carefully grabbing the kid. The boy smiled at him and reached out, clearly going for his hair Roman held out his finger instead.

His little hand was wrapped around just one of his fingers, randomly tucking at it; "So squishy..." The crimelord grinned, I'm pretty sure his parents would hate that.

And thus began Roman's love for babies. Yup babies, I didn't see it either.

After a bit five minutes Roman was running in a circle with the boy stretched out, both of them laughing their asses off.

"I think I'm brain dead." I stated, sitting in the same place.

I saw his mom peek out and smile at the scene but I felt just drained. The very presence of a baby drained me.

Neo giggled at the scene too, why did everyone like babies except me?!

Then after another minute; "Neo give him back!" Roman kept whining after Neo took him.

The boy seemed to enjoy Neo too, laughing at all the faces she'd make.

"Neo's good with baby's too? Who knew." I said, leaning on the couches arm rest.

"It's the faces she makes. Anybody can do that." Roman pouted like a kid. I smirked, that was my cute little baby boy right there.

As I stared at a pouting and huffing criminal the door opened and a bunch of people came in.

"Oh they're all here!" I stood up with a smile. All them were there, although they all looked tired or beat.

"Null?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes. I didn't really like that look.

"Hey guys." I waved.

Suddenly Yang yelled and charged towards me almost in flight. It came out of nowhere I didn't know what to do. Did they not think it was me?!? I got slammed against the wall and Yang's metal arm clenched tightly around my neck, I could barely breath.

"What the hell Yang!?" I gritted through my teeth, my whole voice feeling like it was stuck.

"Yang, there's a baby present, Neo cover his eyes." Roman said, pointing at the baby.

Yang didn't give a shit, fury written all over her eyes. "You lied to us!" She snarled.

My mind went crazy. I never lied to them? What did they think? Was this Yang's way of saying Hello? But through it all I just rolled my eyes. "Oh please, get your hands off me." I tried to punch her off softly but she didn't budge, instead she just looked angry. If that was possible.

"I'm so scared." I scoffed, getting ready to actually push her off.

"Hey big yellow, Get off her." Roman said in a more serious tone, stepping closer.

"You didn't even think of telling us did you?!" Yang snapped.

I glanced at everyone else, just watching with wide eyes. Why weren't they helping me? I was the victim here. Not even Qrow or Ozpin? God what did they think I did?

"Telling you what?" I asked, glancing at everyone.

"About you being from another damn universe, that's what." Weiss stepped in, a smug look written all over her face.

"You told them!?" My eyes widened at Qrow and Ozpin who was more of Oscar at the time. I scoffed, he just acted like he was there, letting Oscar take over instead. Why did he always do that with me!? "That was for me to say!" I snapped, pushing Yang away with full force and that time it worked.

"I didn't tell them squat!" Qrow scoffed, his flask in hand.

"You knew?!" Yang clenched her fists, turning to Qrow.

"And that's another thing!" Qrow snapped his red eyes at mine, walking with anger towards me, leaning dangerously close.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"You... you lied." Qrow grabbed my shirt, clenching it in his fist.

"Oh great now you sound like everyone else in this room." I shook my head, these people. What happened!?

"You knew all this would happen and you didn't do anything!" Qrow slurred his words, clearly drunk.

I scoffed; "What are you talking about? I don't know anymore then I told you."

"Stop lying! You have some kind of high and mighty source of knowledge so why didn't you tell me?!" Qrow looked depressing, I mean I saw him drunk but this was just worse.

None of them where the least bit happy I was alive. They didn't even seem to remember. True friends huh. Just accusing me of lying when they never asked. Like I had to tell them everything when I only met them awhile ago. "I'm going up stairs then." I shoved Qrow away, walking to the stairs.

"Wait." Pyrrha was right next to the staircase and before I could make my escape she gently but firmly grabbed my wrist: "Everyone just stop. What is wrong with everyone? Why are you fighting each other?" She looked around with those caring eyes.

"We're not fighting! We're just—" Yang defended, not looking at her for long.

"Fighting! Null's a friend and you all are treating her like an enemy. Why?" Pyrrha rose her voice. "We thought she was dead, and this is how you welcome her?" She didn't let go of my wrist. She was speaking exactly what I thought. Why was she such a saint? I guess that's a true friend.

"Well, things change." I turned around to see who said it, Ruby of all people.

"Qrow? You already knew, why are—?" I asked, he looked depressed more than anything.

"Yeah and you knew Salem couldn't be killed and yet you still didn't even think of telling us!" Yang almost yelled.

I paused, Salem couldn't be killed? I wasn't surprised actually. But this was a fictional story there had to be some way. One way but that's impossible. "I didn't know that." I muttered out in thought.

"Look, I don't know why you're all mad at her but it needs to stop. She clearly had her reasons." Roman stepped in, glancing at me. Was everyone questioning me? What did they think I was?!?

"Maybe because Ozpin told her not to." Yang snarled, her fists white.

"This has nothing to do with Ozpin." I folded my arms, looking down at Oscar; "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"He can't. He's gone." Oscar states, not looking up at me.

"Gone? Wait what happned?" I almost gasped, looking around the room.

"Stop acting like you don't know." Qrow threw an arm towards me, his voice harsh.

"I don't know Alright!?!!" I snapped, diving my fingers in my arms.

"Things changed or something?" Qrow asked, taken back.

"I don't know the rest of the story, pure and simple." I admitted, Looking at the stairs.

"Wait So you don't know how this thing ends?" Qrow stepped closer, his eyes narrowed.

"No. Maybe you should talk to me when you're not so drunk and remember the first time I said that!" I also stepped closer, ready to yell my lungs out at him.

"I should just throw this flask at you." Qrow growled, it held tightly in hand.

" go ahead."I mocked, my eyebrows creased.

"I said stop! Everyone just needs to calm down and explain." Pyrrha shouted, making everyone turn and shut up.

"With these two?" Yang scoffed, pointing in Roman's and my direction.

"Oh yeah? Explain why there's an old lady here, Yang." I scoffed, pointing at an old lady I just saw as I was going to the stair case.

"Did you know?" Ruby asked in Roman's direction.

"She told me at Haven." He simply replied, putting a hand in his pocket.

"I'm done here." I waved off, quickly walking to the stairs. Just about a minute ago I thought my friends were coming back. But friends trust each other even when their hiding something, I was just disappointed they couldn't do that for me. Only Pyrrha.

When they finally cooled down they told me what happened, I didn't really know how to react. I knew this was a fictional story so it had an ending. I just had to find out how.

I left after they said what happened, I could careless about their reactions. Probably just getting mad at poor Oscar. I sat outside in the garden, it was cold but Roman gave me his white black coat, I was beginning to love that thing. If he asked for it back I didn't know what I'd do.

I sat on the balcony, wondering what to do. Why was I here? Did something go wrong? Was I here to fix something? I sighed at all the thought, running my fingers through my hair.

But one thing was for sure I had to find a way to stop Salem no matter how long it took there had to be a way. I stopped in place when the idea popped in my head.

Jin. Maybe Jin would tell me a way. Anyway, as long as it worked. But the lamp only had one more question, what did Ozpin ask? But it was crazy. The rest of the team might not like it if I offered the idea and if I told them they couldn't let me within ten feet of the thing. I had to be smart about this.

I heard Jaune yell, I knew it. They were gonna just get mad at poor Oscar.

I held tighter to the coat, no more questions ran in my head when I smelt Roman's sent. I didn't know why but he calmed my nerves not even being there. I never realized how much I liked him, how much I was beginning to need him.

But one thing I needed more was to find out what Salem was vonably, there had to be. There was no way she wasn't vulnerable or weak somewhere. I just had to speak with Jin.

Very slowly the door opened, I turned to see Oscar's small figure and sit next to me.

"Oh, hey Oscar." I waved, giving a tight smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Oscar asked more to make conversation than concern.

"Neo won't stop giving me the death glare, it's honestly horrifying." I chuckled, looking at the moonlit grass.

"So I was wondering. You knew Ozpin..." Oscar's voice trailed like he was about to say something embarrassing.

"Well..." I looked over to se me him look very uncomfortable. "Yeah." I nodded my head.

"It didn't bother you?" Oscar's gaze went from his shoes to me; "That he hide things?" His whole demeanor showed how worried he was.

"No." My head shook;"He hide things to protect, people as a whole get mad that they were lost in the dark it's just becomes a matter of people assuming the person that hide something thought they were dumb. I hide things, everyone hides things to help the situation and give less fuel to the flame. It's worst knowing the truth sometimes." I sighed, knowing what could happen and what did happen with the teams. They were losing hope, they didn't see the bigger picture of things. "You see I had a friend who's mother told her husband she cheated on him, she thought he'd forgive her but he left her instead. If she had kept her mouth shut. There's a time for everything, Ozpin didn't want team RWBY or JNPR to lose hope, which is exactly what they're doing right now." I nudged at the door, my whole figure looked like I was wrapped in a big blanket.

"I... I didn't look at it like that. But still she did cheat on him." Oscar's voice was low, he was clearly conflicted. He was just another saint, poor Oscar.

The truth was I was beginning to understand people when they said they'd do anything for their loved ones, Roman was becoming a lot to me.

"My friend had a horrible childhood because of that mistake, it was a mistake in the first place but she made it even worse. I don't know what to tell you Oscar." I sighed, diving my face to lay on my fist. I was beginning to miss Roman again.

"I just want to know more about Ozpin." Oscar kept his eyes low, his features gleaming, reminded me of him.

"You have everything there is to know. Yes Ozpin made mistakes, but what would you do in his situation? What would you truly do? Probably the same thing. At the end of the day Oz is just like you and me. Scared. I didn't realize that until I heard the whole story. Give him some slack, and enjoy your freedom while you can." I stood up and gave a small smirk, Oscar looking like such a child from the door.

"Null." He called out as I was about to go inside. I turned around to see why he paused. "Umm... Do you still have feelings for Ozpin?" His voice showed all the embarrassment.

I wanted to laugh. Not in a million years anymore, maybe awhile back but now. Nope. Besides he's loved how long? Had how many kids? I'm a maiden and I'm assuming those four daughters are the maidens. Doesn't that mean I'm his daughter reincarnated? Ewwww!!! "Ha, no. Not like that. I have Roman." I laughed a little, nodded and went inside.

I definitely couldn't sleep and probably no one else either, well maybe. I also found out people held Roman up as a folk hero after Haven. Who would know?

There was something going on in my head, something I couldn't get out. After thinking of it, it just wouldn't leave. What if I ask Jin about Salem? Yeah sure Ozpin asked but what if I asked with different wording?

I sighed knowing the thought was going to torture me all night, I had to ask. I slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Roman even if he tightly had an arm around me.

"Uh... what are you going?" He mumbled, his hair all messy. He even messed up his words hehe.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said nonchalant, and placing his arm in a comfortable position.

He immediately went back to sleep.

With all the sneaking abilities I had I creeped down the hallway to Ruby's room. I really hoped she would be asleep or I was stewed.

As soon as I reached the door I quietly opened it, luckily it was open. So far so good.

It was quite dark but enough to see, however, the lamp was nowhere to be seen. I frankly looked around and then checked the drawers, there it was. In the first drawer the blue light beamed out, I smirked silently taking it out.

"...Null?" A groaning Ruby asked, tilting her head towards me.

'Shit!' I snarled to myself, I had to hurry. "Jin." I almost yelled, trying to make it.

"No!!" Ruby lunged from her bed to me... I held the lamp tightly, I was planning to run out with the thing.

Although, everything stopped, Ruby's screaming and jumping figured stayed like that, just there. Frozen.

"Well aren't you something." A soothing voice said with a teasing tone.

So this was Jin. I turned to see a woman genii, floating with gold chains around her. Although I had to be careful.

"Ha, I like you, you're clever." She gave a small smile, leaning on her hand as if she was laying down. "What is it you ask? Only one."

"How can Salem be defeated?"


	25. Chapter XXV: Goodbyye Argus

They didn't let me off easy, and I couldn't say what I had found. I felt like I was being interrogated, but I couldn't open my mouth, she gave me strict instructions not to. It seemed like after that they all began to hate me, at least that's how it felt. I didn't tell them what I asked, or Jin's answer. I couldn't.

After a long horrible night I went to my room. Opening the door all the light poured in. My once friends telling me they thought I was a liar or disappointed. At least Jaune's sister hadn't thrown me out.

"Null?" Roman asked, lifting his chin from his scroll.

"Yeah." I arched an eyebrow, my long face bumped to the bed. No matter what I did I got no sleep.

"Come here." Roman opened his arms, his thin chest showing out of his black shirt.

I almost smiled as Roman landed on the bed, holding me like a cub. "Thanks Roman," He peered his green eyes at me, worried. He was always there for me. When I was going through a tough time with Ozpin at training, in that lonely hospital he made me laugh, he did some much for me and I gave almost nothing back. "Thank you for everything."

Roman gave a mischievous grin, a blush growing on his soft cheeks; "Aww, stop that, I just get all soft inside."

"You know that couple I told you about? The whole time I was there all I could think was 'I want to be happy too.' sounds dumb but..." I felt so stupid, blushing and not making eye contact.

"It's not dumb, you make me happy. Are you calling yourself dumb?" Roman rose an eyebrow, giving me a slight nudge in his arms.

"I have before, yeah." I chuckled, looking at our feet.

Roman scoffed; "You're not, definitely the smartest woman I know." And with that a small kiss was placed on my hair by an ex criminal.

"Roman..."

"Umm?" He hummed, the window shadowing all the light.

"Do you think we could be happy like that?" I stayed in place, silence filled the room.

"I promise, We'll be happy like that." Roman's voice was low, his chin rested on my shoulder. "Whatever 'that' means." He gave a small scoff.

I think it was fair to say I was beginning to love Roman.

The next day they left for the border while the rest of us went to go shopping.

What did I do in Argus you ask, Well shopping of course! My outfit changed from one never picked out to one I did pick out. I changed to a grey shirt, shoulder armor, the same pants and Roman got a new coat. You know what that means!!

When we all got back they were clearly rejected by the Atlesians, can't say I was surprised.

"We're not a single step closer to Atlas." Qrow trailed off, walking to his room.

"Actually I think I have an idea." Jaune raised a hand, looking around at everyone. "But it's sort of a no going back idea..."

"Well, Let's hear it." Ruby bubbled her head.

"I have a suggestion!" Roman lifted a finger high, raising his voice; "Which probably better than his cuz I'm..." he pointed at himself, quickly looking at everyone.

"Vain?" Yang commented, her arms crossed.

"Thank you, Yang, Besides I bet ten bucks we would have got in a fight with a students plan." Roman smirked, pointing at Yang and Jaune.

"I bet it's illegal." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Well, What's your plan?" Qrow asked, leaning on the rails

"We have Neo!" Roman extended his arms to Neo who was right next to him. "We take Neo to a ship that can carry everyone and she masks it to an Atlas airship and we go through the night! Easy!" Roman was in his normal habitat.

"Wait, you really think that would work?" Jaune arched an eyebrow.

With a lot of cockiness Roman walked passed everyone, standing the tallest.

"Oh I'm hurt! You say that like I've never smuggled things into Atlas. Ahh, of course it will work, blondy!" He leaned in his cane, his hat tilted to the side.

Everyone stayed silent, were they not going to take his advice? That was seriously a good plan.

"I think it's actually a idea." The old lady I still didn't know said, holding that baby.

"Of course it's a good idea, granny, I made it!" Yup, Roman was getting too cocky.

It was dark and I don't know how Roman and Neo got a plane but they got it!

"Where did you get the ship?" Ruby asked, as we all stood in a line with our stuff in hand.

"Neo bought it." Roman pointed a thumb in her direction.

"...right..." Ruby glared, everyone just thought they stole it. But they stole money to buy the ship!

"What?" Roman folded his arms and arched an eyebrow; "You want the papers? What are you a cop?"

Neo casually walked up and put her hands on the ship and soon enough it changed to an Atlas ship.

"Ooo, neat trick." Nora beamed, her hands clasped together.

"Alright, everyone on board." Roman ordered, twirling his cane in hand.

"...yeah." I hummed, looking around and noticing we were one short. Blake. I turned to Yang who wasn't doing anything. "Yang, where's Blake?" I asked, my hands in my pockets.

She seemed to hate the idea of speaking to me. "I don't know, I'll go check." And with that she began to walk in the woods.

"Is that everything?" Lie Ren asked.

"I think so, if you count how much Roman is taking!" Nora huffed, her and Qrow stuffing the crate on board.

"Hey, I like shopping!" Roman defended, folding his arms.

"You did go overboard." I smirked, stepping next to him.

"Oh, you sound just like Neo." He was pouted like before aww.

"What would you possibly have that so— oh." Qrow said and opened the crate to find weapons.

I glanced at Roman, and he looked at me. "Ummm... yeah you can never have too many weapons!" Qrow quietly put them back but not before giving Roman a death glare.

However, as we stood there something made my ear twitch, something moving in the woods. Way too quiet to be Yang or Blake. "Did y'all hear that?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Hear what?" Jaune rose an eyebrow, stepping out of the airship.

And as soon as I felt it I knew what was happening. As fast as I could I moved my hands as if to catch a ball. And I did, I caught a fireball. "You couldn't just die huh, Cinder?" I killed the Fire as soon as it landed in my palm.

I turned my head and saw her slowly walking up in black this time. "I could say the same for you. So this is what you're doing, sneaking into a country is illegal you know. But than again you do have Torchwick, has that bastard rubbed off on you?" She had that annoying voice as ever, but this time I was going to finish it.

"Cinder, There's no way you can win this fight, just stay away." Ruby warned, drawing her weapon along with everyone else.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for you! With every bone I have I hate you!" Cinder's voice rose, pointing her human finger at me.

I really wanted to roll my eyes, a matter of fact I did. "I get that a lot these days, so... why should I care?" My arms folded.

"You, me, no one else." Cinder struck the air to make her point.

"Sounds fair I guess." I shrugged, taking my fighting stance and opening up my gauntlets.

We stared at each other, waiting to make a move, any sign that the other was moving. With speed Cinder shot another fire ball. I rolled under it and charged her. My gauntlets formed into guns.

I shot at her feet, she jumped back as I popped a few more. She reached a tree and with my chain whips sent fire through them.

Cinder jumped between the fire chains, dodged both of them and sending another blast.

I retracted the chains and turned my gauntlets to one big sword, cutting through the fire with air and sending it like a big wave right back at her.

After the air and fire settled I saw that I had just set fire to the forest, the trees giving us more light than just moonlight.

Cinder yelled out and ran closer, I rushed towards her as well and before we knew it both our knives caught the other. It turned to a matter of strength, my knees and arms ready for the clash. However it wasn't just strength, Cinder began to shoot air to blast me away. I growled, shooting air right back.

It's wasn't long before Cinder collapsed to the ground, huffing her lungs out. "I'm going to kill you!" Her eyes wide with rage, trying to stand.

"We both said that last time." I folded my arms, getting ready to kick her as I walking closer.

"Damn you!" Cinder snarled, a Fire ball forming in her palm.

With my arms folded and Cinder on the ground I sent the strongest fire blast I had ever made through my feet. It completely scorched the ground, leaving ash were once was green. And as for Cinder a loud scream could be heard through everything. With a scowl I let the fire die and what I saw was definitely satisfying. Cinder still laid on the ground, burnt more than third degree. I'm glad the youngsters weren't there to see this. But through it all she was still alive.

I only walked closer, completely forgetting about anyone but Cinder, I was getting that power. I was definitely killing that sorry excuse of a villain.

"Do you believe in destiny, Cinder?" I asked, hands in my pockets. No matter what she'd do next she was going to die.

She didn't say a word, probably because she couldn't. Cinder only stared me down with nothing but hate.

"Now, do you want me to kill you, or do you want to die slowly?" I asked, pulling a hand out of my pocket and showing a blue fire ball to her.

She barely nodded but it was pretty clear, the fire still going making it possible to see her face.

"You know Cinder, we're both outcasts. My team hates me and your boss doesn't even give a shit, I guess it's just the maiden's destiny." I looked at the fire ball, twirling it around my hand; "Thing is, no one is gonna notice when we're dead." I peered down at Cinder, her figure so brutally burned. "I'm guessing right now you're wishing you didn't want any of that power." And with that I stood up and formed my gauntlets to guns and shot two quick bullets through her brain. It was finally done. Cinder was finally dead.

As I was walking away, wondering if the power transferred, shearing pain hit all over and I collapsed to the grass, it was just like the first time only this time felt less forced. I screamed, Roman and Neo immediately running up to my side.

And as soon as it came it was gone. But as for the power, I felt a whole new level of strength and energy.

MERCURY POV

This place gave me the damn creeps, first everything and then I saw it. Salem making Grimm, I knew she did I just never saw it. My eyes were wide, completely shocked.

"Oh please." A familiar voice smiled, I hated that voice. "She's Salem, making Grimm is her specialty." David kept that pathetic smile on his face, taking a stand behind me and Emerald.

"Kids, it's time we had the talk."

Through all the time I had been here he was held as the best. Not just one of the best but the best. And for someone who was better than even Tyrian he didn't look it. He wore regular clothes, typical black pants with an even more typical white shirt. He made no sense. I never even saw a weapon on him.

I clenched my fist, just wanting that freak to go away, his face was no help either. It was so regular, plain. Brown eyes, black hair, with the simplest features. His gray hair, trailing his sides were the only thing that made him stand out.

Him and Tyrian seemed to be in love with each other, always laughing at jokes and taking each other's sides.

"There comes a time in every villains life," he joked, was this all a game to him? "when you realize you aren't the worst." A wide slim grin slipped across his cheek, almost unnaturally. His eyes were dark and just like everything this damn place it gave me the creeps.

His abnormal smirk stayed, leaning on the back of the chair as he sat on it the opposite way, resting his head on it.

Tyrian giggled at his pathetic joke, he always did. "Mercury, you're dumb, there's always someone stronger. I didn't need to travel worlds to realize that."

[A/N: in cannon the fight with Cinder was longer but it could have gotten really boring:) thanks for reading! Can't wait for season 7. Also there's art of Null and New character on Wattpad! ]


End file.
